Friends With Benefits
by Dareia
Summary: The story about how Julie Taylor ended up on the front steps of Tim Riggins, alone with a dog. There will be some chapters, rated M because of adult contents. Spoilers for season 4
1. Prologue

**Hello, Ladies. This is my new Tulie story and I'm soooo excited about it. It will be very different from the last one and it contains spoilers for season 4, so be aware. Feedback is love :)**

**update after 5 reviews**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**PROLOGUE**

I sit on the step of Tim Riggins' trailer, Skeeter, licking my fingers reassuringly, my heart pounds in my chest, head down, hair is a mess, my jeans are dirty because I stumbled in my hurry.

Yes, I sit here instead of an uncomfortable plane, instead of flying to Chicago with my beloved boyfriend or in this case I'd rather said ex-boyfriend.

I suppose most of you are wondering how Julie Taylor, Coach's little daughter got here to the door of Dillon's manwhore, because I do.

It all started a few months ago when my beloved Matt Saracen, my perfect boyfriend, left without a word and forgot to call me, send me a letter or smoke sign, really anything would do, but he didn't.

I became one of the most miserable creatures in the word, living like the walking dead. Tyra was in Austin, Matt left, Landry was busy with football and his new girlfriend, only Lois stayed but I had a fight with her so she was out of question, too. Feeling sorry for myself filled my days and it was anything but entertaining.

My dearest father decided to ask me to go to Tim Riggins and tell him he needed him on the field. Dad truly believed if he kept me preoccupied I'd stop being a pathetic shadow of myself. I went there to make him happy and I'd nothing better to do anyway so I thought it wouldn't hurt.

Then I started to spend more and more time with Tim. I guess that Lyla left him almost at the same time Matt left me, so that put us in the very same situation, not to mention the lack of friends on his side, too.

It was all okay until my fantastic idea that turned everything upside down, leaving me to sit here alone with a dog.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, Ladies. I know I said I would update after 5 reviews but I couldn't wait anymore. I'd like to ask your opinion about how I should continoue it, I mean write the whole story from Julie's point of view, sometimes switch to Tim's or write it like my other stories, in 3rd person?**

**Update after 5 reviews (for real :LOL:)**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 1**  
**THE BIG PLAN**

I lay on the bed, watching One Tree Hill reruns on Saturday night. How did I end up here? In a trailer, on a bed. Not just 'a' trailer or just 'a' bed. No, all belongs to Tim Riggins, who lays next to me, beer in his hands, eyes glued on the screen.

How pathetic do you have to be to stay at home Saturday night to watch One Tree Hill reruns? Absolutely pathetic. Normal people who have lives don't do things like that. Right? But we don't have lives anymore because we are just leftovers from our exes' life, two people who stuck in a football town without any hope for fun.

Actually that was how I ended up here, at the Riggins "mansion". It's not very nice but I realized it's good to be around somebody who is as miserable as me. Tim is awesome company. He doesn't talk much, doesn't ask how I am hundred times a day or any other annoying questions. He lets me be and I'm thankful for that.

We are okay this way. Of course, sometimes we talk. We aren't totally insane. We even joke around every now and then, forgetting about our broken hearts for a few minutes. Though that doesn't happen much. We'd rather just sit and stare at nothing.

This is ridiculous. My face starts to burn as anger overwhelms me. We are ridiculous. I'm Julie Taylor, 17 years old pretty, smart and nice girl and Tim is… Oh, well, Tim is Tim, he doesn't need anything else.

"How did we become such a losers?" I hit the bed, furiously.

"Talk about yourself, Taylor," Tim smirks, his eyes still on the tv, not even my outburst could separate him from Sophia Bush. He surely got a thing for brunettes.

I sigh, turning my attention back to the tv where Brooke and Felix walked in a cemetery. How romantic…

_You know, friends with benefits. No strings attached…_

I stare at the screen blankly and can't hear any more of what they said. That three little word "friends with benefits" echo in my head.

"The guy is a genius," I say, grabbing Tim's arm.

"He surely knows how to get into gals' pants," he comments, sipping his beer.

"Hey," Tim complains when I reached for the remote and turned off the tv. At least I have his eyes on me and not on the brunette on the screen.

"I've got a great idea," I grin at him.

I don't even know how I didn't think of it before. Two young and single human spending most of their times together and they just sit around like old ladies in the garden.

"You scare me, Taylor," Tim shifts next to me, turning with his whole body toward me.

"We are going to do this," I say happily, clapping my hands.

"What? You wanna go to the cemetery?" he looks at me, dumbly. We don't love him for his intellect, the guy is a little bit slow.

"No, dumbass. The friends with benefits thing," I roll my eyes, frustrated. Who would wanna walk in cemeteries when we have much more exciting things to do?

"Are you horny, Taylor?" He asks and I could punch him for that cocky grin on his face.

"And what if I am?" I shrug, turning away to hide my blush behind my hair. He won't take me serious if I behave like a virgin. "And I'm bored."

"You can't even say it without blushing" he starts to laugh, his deep voice filling the small space around us.

If he thinks I'm kidding then he's wrong. I'm dead serious.

"I want you to…" Oh God, this is harder than I thought. Why can't I just blurt it out?

"Yes, Jules, what do you want?" he asks me in a low husky voice, not laughing anymore, looking at me like I was naked, pulling away my hair, brushing my face with his rough hand, sending shivers upon my whole body.

I take a deep breath and look straight in his eyes so he could see I mean what I say.

"I want us to do it," I mumbled, biting my bottom lips. I didn't use the "f" word (I'm way sure he wanted to hear that) but he exactly understood what I meant not like he hadn't heard it before.

"You are serious," he watches me with wide eyes, dropping his hand from my cheek.

"Deadly," I nod firmly.

"This is a bad idea, Jules," he sighs, shaking his head, reaching for the remote next to me.

"No," I say like a stubborn child, pulling the remote further. "It is the best idea I had in months."

"It's not, it's gonna end badly," he sits up, running his hand through his messy hair.

"No, it won't, it can't. That's the point," I explain hectically. "We are kind of friends, aren't we?"

"I guess," he shrugs, uncomfortable.

"You guess?" I raise an eyebrow, looking narrowly at him.

"Alright, we are," he rolls his eyes. "That's why we don't do it."

"Am I crazy or is Tim Riggins turning down a girl?" I ask, smiling at him, trying to be very hot, hoping I don't look too desperate.

"You are not a girl, Taylor."

Ouch, that hurt. My smile fades away and I want to sink into the ground.

"Wow, now that's new," I mumble, staring on the ground.

"Don't look like that. You know, I didn't mean it that way," he groans, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sure," I turn away. Way to ruin the remains of my self-confidence.

"Besides, Coach would kill me if I lay a finger on you," Tim smirks.

"Yeah, because that's how the Taylor household works. I go home, my Dad asks me how was my day and I answer it was okay, I learnt about the past perfect tense and then I fucked Tim," I roll my eyes frustrated.

I don't get it. He would do it with anybody in the world except me. What is wrong with me?

"You said fuck," Tim bursts into laughter.

"What?" I look at him, dumbly. I didn't, did I?

"Julie Taylor said fuck without blushing. I've corrupted you," he keeps laughing and I join him.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Jules," he sighs, rubbing away a few tears from his eyes.

"And I still think, it is," I say again. "Two friends have some fun and that's it. And there will be rules."

"Rules?" he raises an eyebrow, curiously.

"Rules," I nod. Every game needs rules, so if we play, we'll need them, too.

"What kind of rules?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Does this mean you're in?" I grin at him, excited.

"It means I will think about it," he sighs.

"Those are big words from you," I giggle. I knew I could convince him. Something would surely go wrong with the world if Tim Riggins said no for something like this.

"Rules," he groans.

"Let me think…" I put my hand under my chin. "First and most important you can't tell anybody, it will go to the grave with us."

"Go on," he motions for me to continue.

"Ahm… No kissing," I remember watching Pretty Woman and that Julia Roberts always said, no kissing 'cause kissing means an emotional connection, which we didn't need.

"Fine," he shrugs.

"We also need a day," I add, thoughtfully.

"A day?"

"Yes, a day, when we can… you know…" I mumble.

"Oh, sure," he nods, studying me.

I have to be more confident. I don't want him to think I'm not into it entirely. It was my idea after all and I really want to do this.

"Wednesday," I state firmly.

"Wednesday?" he looks at me, uncomprehendingly.

"Wednesday is a great day. It's in the middle of the week, when you start to be tired but far enough from the weekend to do something sensible," I explain.

"Sensible, hmm?" Tim smirks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Plus, it's a day off, Dad and Mom goes on date every week on Wednesday and Gracie Bell spends the night at some silly place with other babies."

"Wednesday it is then," he nods, slightly not too convincing.

Well, I still have time to make him sure he wanted to do this.

"Oh, and there will be two jokers for you and for me, too," I add.

"Jokers? For what?"

"One for need, it goes for any day when we could call each other and the other must be there, no matter what, you can't say no and one for a no when we could have a Wednesday off. But only one, no more."

"What if I wanna use need and you wanna use no? Which one trumps the other?"

"You're in," I grin at him, happily.

"Maybe," Tim shrugs. "So?"

"Well… Need trumps no unless it's a life or death situation."

"Fine," he nods in agreement.

"Fine," I clap my hands again.

"That's it?"

"That's it if you don't want anything to add," I nod, knowing he wouldn't come up with anything but it was fair this way.

"Would you mind turning the tv back on?" he smirks, turning away from me.

"Sure," I roll my eyes.

I turn on the tv and lay back next to Tim. We fall silent. I keep glancing at him. I could swear he's thinking and not even watching the tv at all. I don't really get what he has to think about. We will have some fun and good time together, two friends enjoying each others company and that's it. I didn't ask him to marry me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Ladies. As I promised, here it is. More readers asked for a chapter from Tim's POV, so here it is ;) It's funny how the whole 'no kissing' thing upset you, well, you will see you aren't the only one :evil laugh:**

**update after 5 reviews**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 2**  
**THE DEVIL IN YOU**

It's 3 in the morning and I still can't sleep. My mind is full with a lotta shit, a bunch of mixed up thoughts about the conversation I had with Julie. I can't even imagine what kind of devil could get into her. How could something like 'friends with benefits' even pop up in that pretty head of hers?

Not like I haven't thought about it before. Hell, yeah, I have a lot. But that's different. It's probably impossible not to recognize her that way.

How could I not think about it when she comes toward me, her hips swaying rhythmically with every step?

How could I ignore it when she nervously giggles, unconsciously pulling her shirt lower, giving me a better view of her beautiful full breasts?

Or when she offers to give me a massage, her little hands wandering over my back, my shoulders, only to make me think about what else I want them to do and where else I want them to be?

Or when she bites down her pink lips, lost in thoughts, practically begging to be kissed? And what about the damn no kissing thing? What kind of rule is that anyway? That would be one helluva job to ignore that pretty mouth.

Not like it matters. It won't happen. Imagining it's one thing and doing it's a whole other story. I really like Julie and I don't want to screw up with her and sex is definitely the thing that can make everything messy as hell.

Hopefully, she'll forget about it by Wednesday because God help me if she doesn't. There's no way in hell I could resist her.

Little innocent Julie Taylor isn't as innocent as everybody thinks. She's a master of manipulation, at least she can be with me anything she wants to. She can be dangerous, she's got a talent of getting what she wants and she knows how to use it.

I exactly know what would happen if I say no. First she'll look at me like I killed her puppy, then the tears, only showing them off to me enough to recognize them, then the last move, kind of a knife in the heart, she'll hide behind her hair.

Actually that's nice she didn't make a rule about her hair. There's something about her hair that simply amaze me. That beautiful mass of silky blond hair. How many times I imagined it as my hands tangle up in the soft locks…

Anyway, the girl surely has a hold on me. I can only hope she changes her mind because I'll be in a big shit if she doesn't. And I haven't even thought about her parents yet…

If I'm lucky enough, Coach will shoot me before Mrs. Taylor can find me when it's all out. Because it will be out, there's no question about it.

It's Wednesday night and everything is quiet. Thankfully no Julie Taylor anywhere. I watch an action movie, I don't know the title, they shoot and that's the point. Then I hear a soft knock on the door. My heart jumps a little of the sound. Maybe just Becky wanting to talk again, I swallow, hoping I'm right.

I stumble to the door, taking a deep breath as I open it. Well, crap, I think when I see the seducing smile in front of me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, Ladies. Again, I got only 4 reviews what truly makes me sad but I publish this chapter anyway. I can't wait more for you to read it and tell me what you think. I worked pretty hard on it so please, REVIEW!!!! Is it such a big thing to write two words for me? Like "Love it/Hate it", really girls, give me something.**

**Now when I say I won't update 'til I get at least 5 reviews I really mean it. You should understand feedback is something what is very important for those of us who write these stories so please be nice and type a few word. Also if you want the next chapter from Tim's POV, say it in the reviews.**

**Thank You for those who like my story enough to give me feedback, for the new alerts/faves, it means a lot, believe me.**

**ps.: This chapter is !!!RATED M!!! because of sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 3**  
**THE NON-EXCLUSIVE FRIENDLY UNCOUPLE CLUB**

It's Wednesday's night. I'm standing in the door of Tim's trailer, breathing heavy. It isn't that I've changed my mind, not at all. But until now, Matt was the only man I've been with and I'm a little nervous.

I totally and absolutely trust Tim. The thing is that I don't trust myself. I mean, Gosh, he's very experienced and that's the nicest way I can say it. What if it doesn't work out? What if I'm not enough? Now I feel like a virgin again.

Get over with it, Taylor, I groan mentally. I want this. I want Tim. I want us.

Breathe, Julie, I tell myself before I knock on the door, forcing a smile to my face.

I hear some cursing from the trailer before the door swing open and Tim stands there, staring at me, mouth hanging open.

"Hey," I grin at him.

And still, he just stands there without a word, a blank impression on his face.

"What? You thought I wouldn't come?" I cock my head to the side, crossing my arms on my chest.

His eyes instantly leave my face and land on my chest only to glance away immediately. Well, at least I didn't choose to wear a deeply decollated shirt for nothing.

"Will you let me in or what?" I drop my arms to my side, impatiently.

"Sure," he nods slightly, his eyes anywhere but on me.

He moves away so I can step in and then he shuts the door behind me. I go to the bed and hop down on it, only to find Tim still at the door, his back to me.

"Tim?" I ask him, concerned.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Jules," he sighs, rubbing the back of his head as he turns to me.

"Oh," I sigh.

It isn't a surprise. I don't know how it happened but Tim seems to be the reasonable one this time. I knew nothing good can come out of his thinking habits.

"If you're worried that I'll go all jealous over you if you hook up with somebody or something then you don't have to," I ramble, anxiously.

"Look," I reach for my back pocket and hand the paper to him.

"You wrote down the rules?" he asks, laughter in his voice.

"It's more official this way," I shrug, opting not to mention I did it because I freaked out before I came here.

"Do you want me to sign it?" he looks at me with a cocky smile on his face.

"No," I groan, rolling my eyes. He can be so unnerving most of the time. "Read rule #2."

"Always use protection," he reads out loud, raising an eyebrow and I can't help but blush.

"Oh, sorry, it's #3 then," I mumble, glancing away, playing with a lock of my hair nervously.

"Non-exclusivity," he looks up from the paper questioningly.

"It means you can have other girls, I don't mind. You can date or I dunno what you exactly do… I won't go all psycho on you," I explain as a matter of fact. "We are friends. No strings attached."

It also means I can go out with somebody else and he won't go all psycho on me not that it needs any written proof.

"We are not going to do this, Julie," he states, giving back the paper to me.

"Oh," I sigh, dropping my head. In this case it's time for plan b what I've got no clue how I will do. "Alright."

"Alright?" he looks at me surprised.

Surely, he expected a massive disagreement from me.

"Yeah," I shrug slightly.

I don't want him to know I'm up to something at least not until I figure out what that something is.

"Can I stay?"

"Sure," he studies me.

I guess he doesn't believe I gave up my little plan and he's right.

"What are we watching?" I kick down my shoes and settle on the bed.

"Dunno," he shrugs.

Typical. I still don't understand how can somebody watch a movie without knowing what it is.

"Beer?" he bends down to the fridge and I know what I will do.

"Sure," I nod, trying to hide my grin.

Tim sits next to me, giving me the bottle. I swallow hard, taking a sip. It seemed to be a much better idea a few minutes ago. What am I doing again? Oh, yeah, I'm trying to seduce Tim Riggins. Has there been any other female in the world who had to work to get him? I don't think so.

And what if he doesn't want me that way and that's why he doesn't want the whole thing? Though sometimes I catch him staring at me and he teases me, but maybe I imagining things and I'm wrong.

Well, there's only one way to figure it out. I swallow hard again, pretending to watch the tv and tip the bottle just enough to pour some beer on my shirt.

"Oops," I say, glancing at Tim.

"What are ya doin', Taylor?"

He looks at my now wet shirt, his eyes stopping on my chest for a moment then he jumps up, mutturing about he will give me something to clean up myself.

If this doesn't work out I'll be officially the most pathetic woman in the world. I take off my shirt, waiting for Tim to turn around. My hair falls to my chest, covering me a little.

"Here ya…" Tim turns back to me and stops in mid-sentence when he sees me.

He looks over me, undressing me with his eyes, sending shivers upon my whole body.

"Are ya tryin' to seduce me, Taylor?" he smirks and I catch my breath.

He isn't Tim, my friend anymore. No. He's a man who wants me. The impression on his face makes him look like a predator and I could be scared only I'm not. It makes me feel self-confident, beautiful, so woman.

"Maybe… Does it work?" I glance up at him from behind my lashes.

"Maybe," he smirks again, taking a few steps toward me.

My heart beats so fast like I just ran a Marathon and it pounds in my ear loudly. I literally forget to breath when he stops in front of me barely a feet away, placing his hand right above my heart.

"Are you nervous, Jules?" he asks in a low husky voice, searching for my gaze.

"No," I answer, barely whispering, his gaze not letting go mine.

He starts to slip down his hand slowly on my body. My breathing is so loud and heavy it's almost embarrassing. He stops right at my waistband, hooking a finger in it and tugging me to his body.

Our bodies pressed against each other, not a single hair could fit in between us.

"Are you nervous, Jules?" he chuckles, making me shiver as I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"No," I breath.

His hand slips behind my neck and he bends his head down to my level as he came closer and closer.

"No kissing," I protest, whispering.

"I know the rules, Taylor," Tim groans, causing all the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

He bends my head so he can find the soft point at my neck, placing a wet kiss on it and I wince. He hums softly but to me it sounds louder than anything I've ever heard before.

"You taste amazing," he growls, placing little kisses on his way down to my collarbone.

My head starts to spin and he hasn't done anything yet. His movements are teasing, so slow, setting my whole body on fire. And it's amazing. Simply irresistible.

"Are you sure, Jules?"

I smile. I love his concern about this whole thing. It only makes me more sure I want it. My hand moves to his face, caressing a little.

"Yes," my voice comes out as a rough whisper but confidently to blow away any of his doubts.

He nods, pushing his hips toward me and I can feel I'm not the only one already turned on. He takes a half step back, making me shiver again only this time it's because of the missing heat of his body. His hand slips down on my back, unclasping my bra.

He gasps as the light fabric falls to the ground, leaving me half naked. I should feel embarrassed at least a little but for my biggest surprise I don't.

He starts to place kisses on my neck, on my collarbone again and I'm just glad I can feel him against me again.

"We shouldn't do this," he states, biting down my collarbone, starting to unbutton my jeans.

I mumble something incoherent, my mind doesn't work anymore, it's all cloudy. The jeans slip down my legs. I catch my breath when Tim lifts me up for a minute to pull them away. All I can do was moan as he starts to massage my breasts, his mouth never leaving my neck.

He continues his ministration, his hips moving against me every now and then. I put my hand on him, feeling happy with the growl I earn. He's hard and God, big. Not like Matt wasn't okay but it's another category. I start to rub him up and down through the trousers.

"Stop," he moans loudly, pushing me to my back.

My heart beats frantically and I can feel the wetness between my legs starting to fall down my thighs.

"It doesn't work this way," he groans, staring down at me.

The dominating look on his face mesmerized me. Matt was always so careful with me, asking all the time if this or that was okay with me, treating me like a breakable doll. It's so different with Tim. The way he looks at me makes me feel desirable and wanted.

"We will do it my way," he yanks down my panties, leaving me fully naked.

His face at the level of my stomach, giving a long and teasing lick to my belly button, making me shudder. He kisses his way up to my breasts, giving a light kiss to each before he takes my right nipple to his mouth.

I call out his name, my body arches from the bed, trying to get even closer to his mouth. One of his hands take a firm grip on my hips, the other starts to play with my other nipple.

"I wonder if you taste so fuckin' good everywhere," he slips down his hand to between my legs, cupping my sex.

The heat that radiating from me and his cold hands are like ice and fire when they meet. I push my hips up, begging him to touch me where I need it the most, softly whimpering only earning a smirk.

"Please touch me," I plead with him desperately, my body writhing under him.

He slids his fingers between my wet folds, both of us moaning at the sensation. I move my hips into his fingers.

"My way, Taylor," he makes a face, his fingers halting on me.

He teasingly starts to rub his finger up and down on my slit, all the time stopping right where I need him the most. He chuckles when I huff as he takes away his hand. He glances up at me from between my legs and licks me long and teasing, causing my whole body to shudder.

"God," I moan, letting out a sigh, grabbing the sheets around me.

It's incredible. Nothing like I've ever experienced before. He surely knows what he's doing. My hands reach for him, tangle up in his hair, pulling him closer. He nips at my clit, causing my body to spasm even harder.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore, he slips two fingers into me, causing my back to arch from the bed. His tongue works slowly, making me feel like he's everywhere, his fingers curling up in me. At the moment it happens my body lifts up from the bed and I call out his name.

Breathlessly, I push my hips to his face, pulling on his hair. The sensation starts to build up in my stomach, wandering to my arms, then legs and finally my whole body. I cry out his name, my body shaking violently as the pleasure hits me. He doesn't stop, still licking me.

Tim stops when I finally come down, trying to catch my breath. He remove his shirt, letting me admire his breathtaking muscled body. He looks down at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

I reach up to touch his bare skin, letting my hands wander over his chest stopping at his waistband for a moment before I grab him firmly, earning a growl before he quickly pushes away my hand.

"Told ya, my way," he says, starting to unbutton his jeans.

I gasped when I see he's got no underwear under the trousers. I can't take my eyes off him. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. In any other situation Tim would smirk or say something cocky over my admiring look but now he studies me silently probably searching for a sign that I'm afraid but he can only find amazement in my eyes.

Tim grabs a condom from the shelf, quickly slipping it on before he towers over me. He looks down at me, a silent question in his eyes: Are we really doing this?

I nod reassuringly and he slips into me, both of us groaning. He's so much bigger than Matt was and the feeling is overwhelming. He starts a slow rhythm. Every doubt I had earlier flies away as we work together perfectly. He thrusts in and I thrust up, our movements synchronized like we've been doing it together our whole lives.

"Jules," he groans, gripping his hands in my hips as he starts to speed up.

I can only manage to call out his name as answer, my nails digging into his back. He doesn't need me to tell him what I want, what I need. It isn't like with Matt when I had to tell him move faster or harder. No, Tim knows what I want and gives it to me without any question.

"So close," I gasp as the familiar sensation starts to build up in my stomach again.

My toes curl up as Tim's movement becomes frantic, thrusting harder and deeper each time. We both moan as the pleasure hit us, our bodies crashing hard against each other.

"Tim!" I scream as my orgasm rips through me, Tim follows me soon after, panting my name.

He drops his head to my shoulders, both of us breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow," I breath, staring at the ceiling, my hands stroking his back.

"I know," he mumbles to my hair before rolling off me, removing the condom and throws it to the trash bin next to the bed.

"I don't know how I will go home," I say after a few minutes of silence, realizing I don't feel my legs.

"With your car?" he smirks like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

He likes to pretend he's dumb but I know he isn't and he only does this with me to tease me.

"You know that isn't what I meant," I hiss, hitting his stomach.

"Now that's what I deserve after I gave you the best orgasm of your life" he smirks again.

"Ha, who said it was the best orgasm in my life?" I grin at him.

"I can imagine what a sex god Seven is," he chuckles, making me roll my eyes.

"I'll take you to the car if you want," he says with a cocky grin on his face.

"Very nice, Tim, very nice," I roll my eyes. "I decided I can do it on my own. I'm an independent, grown up woman."

"No kiddin'," he laughs loudly, filling the air with lightness for the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, Ladies. I wanted to answer one by one to everybody who wrote me a review, too bad I don't have time, so sorry about it. !!!8 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU :D See, it wasn't that hard to write me :) No kidding, feedback is like chocolate, always makes you feel good and it's never enough. **

**This chapter is from Tim's POV again (I don't know why but these are shorter than the others...)**

**update after 5 reviews You can count on some sweetness in the next chapter ;)**

**Song in the radio: Behind Closed Doors by Charlie Rich**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**ps.: Please, read my Supernatural one-shot, 'It Hurts To Be Loved' about Dean and my oc (Taylor, funny, hmm?) and don't forget to review if you didn't like it, or if you liked it. Thank You :)**

**CHAPTER 4**  
**IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY**  
**(IS IT WEDNESDAY ALREADY?)**

I wake with a shit-eating grin on my face, which is something that hasn't happened in God knows how long. The first thing that comes to my mind is Julie Taylor. How could I think about anything else after yesterday's night? It's hard to find the right words for what happened. I guess I'm still in shock.

I was lost from the moment she stopped in front of my door. I should have known she wouldn't let me escape until she got what she wanted. And hell if I regret it. Julie was right, it was her best idea in months if not in her entire life.

Just the thought of her nails digging to my skin, begging me to touch her makes me hard again. I thought I knew what good sex was but obviously I didn't. Or I knew what good sex is but never thought it could be even better.

I loved that Tyra was always ready, it turned me on and sex with Lyla was nice. And of course there were the bunches of other girls I've been with, but none of them can be compared to little Julie Taylor.

Little Julie Taylor who is simply unbelievable. The way she moved with me, her movements perfectly matching mine like she could read my mind. The way she screams my name… Damn if I've heard anything more beautiful than that.

And her scent is intoxicating. She smells like spring. I dunno if it's even possible. Like flowers and grass and air… I guess nobody smells like air but still Julie somehow does.

And the way she handles the situation is amazing. It wasn't awkward at all between us after what happened. Nothing seems to change. We are still friends and we had great time together and we've got some promising Wednesdays in front of us.

I stretch out my arms and get up from the bed to go to have a shower. I grab my jeans and a shirt and head to the house.

"Morning, Becks," I greet Becky, who sits at the table with her breakfast.

"Hey, Tim," she glances up from her plate.

"Need a ride to school?" I ask her and her eyes widen in surprise.

"I guess a ride would be nice," she stares at me.

"We can go after I shower," I nod, heading to the bathroom.

I like Becky. She's a great girl so I don't mind helping her out every now and then. Not to mention if I take her to school there's a chance I can also see Julie, which wouldn't hurt.

We are on our way to East Dillon High. Some country song is playing on the radio and I tap the rhythm on the wheel. I can feel Becky's eyes on me.

"What are ya starin' at?" I glance at her.

"I dunno… You're strange," she studies me.

"Strange?" I raise an eyebrow.

I dunno what she means. Nothing is strange about me.

"Yeah… You seem to be in a good mood," she shrugs.

"So?" I smirk.

Of course I'm in a good mood. I feel like I've won the lottery.

"I haven't seen you in a good mood… well like ever since I've known you. It's new for me that you can smile," she explains.

Becky was right. I wasn't in a good mood since I left the college or rather since I left to go to college.

"Well, I can," I chuckle.

"I'm wondering what happened…"

"Nothing. It's a beautiful day, Becky and that's it," I shrug, pulling to the school's parking lot.

Becky gets out of the truck and I'm about to leave when I see a certain blond walking to the doors. I get out and whistle, hoping she will hear me between the loud noises. Her head lifts up, glancing toward me. Her mouth curls up to a smile when her gaze finds me and I think the gal will be the death of me.

"Hey," Julie grins, stopping in front of me.

"Hey," I smirk, looking over at her, adoring her beautiful curves.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asks, blushing, biting her bottom lip.

Again, Julie Taylor will be the death of me. Damn, I wanna kiss those full lips to find out if they are as delicious as her other parts. Too bad, that's against the rules, not to mention we are in public.

"I gave Becky a ride," I answer, leaning against the truck.

"I see. Are ya comin' on Friday to the game?"

"Sure, I'll be there," I nod and her eyes brighten up.

"Hey, son. It's good to see ya here," Coach stops next to us, which doesn't make me so happy because I have to look away from Julie.

"Mornin', Coach."

"I wanted to ask, ya worked with the Cafferty kid? How was it going?"

"It was very… satisfying," I smirk, glancing at Julie whose face becomes scarlet instantly.

Hell, I love those pink flushes on her face, especially when I'm the cause of them.

"I gotta go," Julie states, glaring at me and I can't help but chuckle.

"Satisfying?" Coach raises an eyebrow and I take my attention back to him as Julie leaves.

"Yeah, he's doing good," I shrug.

"Alright, that's good, that's good," he nods. "Can ya come to the practice today?"

"Sure," I nod. I love working with the team and being on the field is great even if I can't play.

"Thanks, son," he pats me on the shoulder. "Then see ya in the afternoon."

"Bye Coach," I say, turning to the direction of Julie.

I find her immediately. She's chatting with some other girl. Her hips swaying as she makes her way on the crowded steps, her hair falling over her shoulders. She stops before she enters the building, turning back toward me and waves to me smiling. I wave back to her and get in the truck.

Is it Wednesday already?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, Ladies. Yes, the desperate girl is here (that would be me :LOL:) Wow, you were fast. Thank You for the reviews, I'm so glad you like my story :D As I promised, sweetness in this chapter.**

**SPOILER (read at your own responsibility :P): In the next chapter somebody disturbs Julie and Tim peaceful times together + one of them use a joker**

**I'm not sure I can write the next chapter fast enough to update after 5 reviews BUT reviews are still highly appreciated, so don't forget to write me. Thank You :)**

**!!!RATED M!!! because of sexual content.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 5  
****WHAT'S IN THE BOX?**

It's Wednesday night and my parents are still home. I can't imagine how the heck they can eff around for so long. It's like they do it on purpose to hold me back from where I wanna be.

"Have ya seen my mobile, hun?" Mom paces into the room, looking for the phone.

"On the shelf," I point, frustrated. Can't they just leave already so I could go, too?

"Thanks," she smiles at me, heading to the door where Dad already waits for her impatiently, Gracie in his arms.

"You can call both of us if anything happens," she calls back from the door.

"Mom, go. Nothing is going to happen." Except that finally I can go and have some quality time with Tim.

When I hear the car roll away, I hurry to my room to change my clothes, even though it's not like they'll stay on me for too long, knowing Tim. But still, I don't wanna go in a Panthers shirt and sweatpants.

I groan, frustrated, when I hear a knock on the door. I just can't believe this is happening' it feels like not even God wants me to set off.

I jog to the door, swinging it open only to find Tim standing there, smirking at me. He pushes me back before I could say a word, kicking the door shut behind him. His mouth instantly finds the soft point on my neck, his hands everywhere as we stumble across the house, tangled up in each other.

He directs me toward the kitchen, which I don't really understand but as long as he doesn't stop his ministration, I don't even care. I only realize he's got something in his hand when he stops at the counter, putting it down.

He lifts me up by my waist, my legs curling around him and he starts carrying me toward my room.

"What's in the box?" I mumble, taking sharp intakes of air as he finds my nipple under the shirt.

"After," he groans, settling me on my bed before he pulls his shirt over his head.

I crawl to my knees and start to place kisses all over his chest, letting my hand wander down.

"Jules," he groans, my hands working fast to unzip his jeans.

He grabs my shirt and takes it off before he slips out of his jeans and pulls me to my back and towers over me, pulling down my panties. He enters me with one sharp move, my eyes rolling up in my head, my back arching from the bed.

"God, I waited for this all week," Tim groans as he places my legs around his waist.

I wanna say he wasn't the only one, but my mouth doesn't want to cooperate with me. There is nothing nice or kind about it anymore. There is only pure lust, our instincts taking over and I like it. I love how Tim makes me feel more than ever that I'm alive.

Tim pulls us to a sitting position, thrusting up in me deeper than I've ever thought was possible. I call out his name, holding on to his shoulders as we ride together in a perfect rhythm.

"Jules, I can't…" he groans, his grip tightening on my hips.

His hand slipping to between our bodies, finding my clit. I explode immediately, screaming his name and he follows me almost at the same time, thrusting into me hard, making my pleasure last longer than ever before.

We fall back to the bed, both of us breathing heavily. Tim shifts, lying next to me, stretching his arms so I can lay on his chest.

"Now dare and tell me it wasn't a good idea," I grin after my breathing finally slows down, drawing little patterns on Tim's stomach.

"I accept that it wasn't that bad idea," he smirks, playing with my hair.

"Wasn't that bad?" I glance up at him, narrowly.

"Fine, it was your best idea ever," he grins at me, giving a kiss to my forehead.

"That's what I'm talking about," I nod proudly, pulling myself on my elbow. "What's in the box?"

"You and your curiosity, Jules," he chuckles, sending shivers through my spine. "Are ya hungry?"

"Actually, I am," I answer, realizing I'm kind of starving. I guess sex with Tim makes me hungry.

"Then go for your box," he grins at me, not showing any intention to move.

"You are mean, Tim Riggins," I hit him on the shoulder. "You could go for it, too."

"I could only I won't," he chuckles.

"Please," I curl my lips, looking at him with puppy dog eyes from behind my lashes.

"No," he states, turning his head away.

"Tim, I'm so tired," I beg him, stroking his stomach with a lock of my hair.

"God, woman, you're killin' me," he sighs, shaking his head as he gets up from the bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor.

"Thank you," I grin at him as I watch him leaving to the kitchen, mutterring under his breath something like "So much for the benefits".

"Here ya go," he places the box in front of me, giving me a fork.

I open the box and my eyes widening.

"Chocolate cake," I scream happily, Tim sitting across me on the bed. "You are the sweetest ever."

"I've been told," he chuckles, putting some cake in my mouth.

"And you are even modest," I roll my eyes, my mouth full of cake.

"So how are Mindy and Billy?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Same old. Billy works his ass off and Mindy keeps complaining about everything," he shrugs.

"Pregnant women are touchy. I remember when Mom was preggers with Gracie, now that was insane," I grimace, remembering those crazy times.

"She wasn't the only one who was insane," Tim smirks, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You and the Swede."

"You know about the Swede?" I ask him surprised.

I would have never thought Tim knew about my mistake with the guy. I thought he didn't even know who I was back then.

"Everybody knew about it," he shrugs. "By the way, you could do better."

"Like running to you?" I cock my head to the side, smirking at him.

"That wouldn't have hurt," he answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"Like you knew who I was back then," I snort.

Tim probably only knew me as Coach's daughter and the QB's girlfriend. I guess he started to "know me-know me" when he lived with us for a few weeks.

"Trust me, Little Taylor, I knew you," he smirks, making me wonder what he means.

"Alright, I believe ya," I shrug a little, not wanting to go further with the subject.

There are too many painful memories from those times for him and for me, too. Though I'm still curious what he meant when he said that he knew me.

"I want a new rule," I state when we almost ate the whole cake.

"What would be that?"

"We should have cake every time," I giggle.

"You'll get fat," he smirks.

"I won't if you help me to keep my shape," I glare at him.

"Now I'm your trainer? I dunno, Jules, maybe I should ask for money," he grins at me cockily.

"Shut up," I start to laugh. "You know we still have time 'til my parents get home."

"Is that right?" he glances at me, his eyes darkening.

I nod, taking the box down next to the bed, smiling at Tim.

"I thought you were tired," he smirks teasingly.

"I was but I am not anymore," I move closer to him.

"You are one of a kind, Julie Taylor, ya know that, right?" he chuckles, pulling me to his body.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, Ladies. Here's the next chapter with the first complication and this is just the beginning.**

**Thank You for the reviews, new faves/alerts :) I hope I didn't forget to reply everybody.**

**SPOILER (read on your own responsibility): Chapter 7 is the first part of "The man who couldn't live by the rules", which will continoue with chapter 8 (obviously). Somebody starts to hate and break the rules and we all know nothing good can come out of it.**

**!!!RATED M!!! because of sexual content.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 6**  
**LET'S DANCE**

"Mom, Tim found a little dog and it's so sweet," I explain excitedly, pulling off my jacket in the hall. "Tyra!" I scream happily when I see my best friend sitting in our kitchen.

"Hey, Julie," she grins at me, pulling me to a big hug.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I've got some free time so I thought why I wouldn't come," she smiles. "And I can see it wasn't such a bad idea. We've got some things to talk about," she adds, looking at me narrowly.

"Just accept the fact that you came home because of the winter festival," I laugh, pretending I didn't hear the edge in her voice.

I knew Tyra wouldn't be happy about Tim and me. That's why I didn't tell her. I knew she wouldn't understand our friendship. Which actually isn't such a surprise after what happened between Tim and her.

"Ya think we can talk now?" Okay, so obviously she isn't in a funny mood.

"Sure," I nod, heading to my room, Tyra hot on my heals.

"What are ya doin', Julie?" Tyra looks at me sharply when I close the door.

"Now? Now I'm looking for some clothes to wear to the festival," I grin at her but my smile fades when I see the look on her face. I guess, she takes it even harder than I thought she would.

"You know what I mean. Your mom told me you're spending lots of time with Tim lately. What's that about?"

"We are friends, okay?" I answer, shrugging, not wanting to show how much it upsets me she talks about Tim like that. Just because she has a history with Tim that doesn't mean I have to hate him, too.

"Cut the crap, Julie. Tim Riggins hasn't got female friends. So could you stop lying and tell me what the hell is going on? I know Matt hurt you pretty badly by leaving the way he did, but that isn't a reason for doing stupid things like hook up with Tim. He isn't the answer to your problems."

I feel my blood boiling with her words. She talks about Tim like he's the devil, like he's some kind of bad influence.

"You've got no clue what it was like when Matt left because you weren't here. But do ya know who was here? Tim. He was the one who was here when I was all alone and Matt left me behind like spare luggage. You were in Austin, sending me mails once in two weeks. So could you just leave it alone? Tim is my friend, deal with it," I glare at her, pulling out a top from the wardrobe.

"Fine, I'll leave it. But Julie, you'd better be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Tyra says, watching me concerned.

* * *

I listen to Buddy Garrity's annoying rambling for God knows how long. Dad left me here, saying he had to find Mom. I take it as a betrayal, leaving me defenseless with Buddy Garrity. How could he do something like that? My own father!

And Tyra left to talk to Landry, which I suppose will take a bunch of time so I'm stuck here.

"Evenin' Mr. Garrity," Tim stops next to me and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing he came to rescue me.

"Hi, Tim," Mr. Garrity grins at him. "Have ya heard…"

"Sorry, but I've gotta go and take Julie with me. Her parents are lookin' for her," Tim apologizes, taking a hold on my arm and starts to pull me away, leaving Buddy, staring after us.

"You are my knight," I sigh, walking next to him. "If I had to listen to him one more minute I swear, I would shoot him."

"If I knew you had plans like that I wouldn't save you," he chuckles.

"Very funny," I roll my eyes. "He's the most annoying man I've ever met."

"That's for sure," he laughs. "Is there something that can help to put you in a better mood?"

"Cotton candy," I grin at him.

"You're such a sweet-tooth," he smirks, heading to the stall. "Which one?"

"Strawberry."

"Here ya go," he gives me my cotton candy. "Try not to smudge me with it," he smirks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Beware of the big bad cotton candy monster," I laugh, lowing my voice, reaching to Tim, cotton candy on my fingers.

"Ya wanna play nasty, Taylor?" he chuckles.

"Maybe," I cock my head to the side, grinning at him.

He grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth. My face starts to burn, my heart pounding frantically as he starts to lick of the candy from my fingers, sending shivers through my body.

"Excuse me," Tyra clear her throat behind us and I jerk my hand away.

"Hey, Collette," Tim smirks and I feel my face turning to red.

"I thought we could get a drink or something," she says, looking sharply at Tim.

"Sure, that would be awesome," I nod, trying to slow down my heart.

"Then let's go," Tyra start to leave and I follow her.

"Are ya comin' or what?" I turn back when I realize Tim isn't next to me.

"Didn't know I was invited," he shrugs.

"Because you aren't," Tyra glares at him.

"Cut it, Tyra. He saved me from Buddy Garrity, I owe him," I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, just go already," Tyra groans.

* * *

"You're so quiet. Is something wrong?" I ask Tyra when Tim leaves for a drink.

She's barely said a word since we left to the bar. It's uncharacteristic of her to sit silently for hours. Maybe taking Tim with us really wasn't such a great idea.

"I'm just tired," she shrugs. "Ya know, it was a long drive from Austin."

I nod, not believing her but I don't wanna get in a fight again.

"You didn't bring me anything?" I complain when Tim sits next to me with a beer in his hand.

"Ya drink enough, Taylor," he smirks, sipping his beer.

"Only two cocktails," I disagree, though I know he's right, I've already started to feel the alcohol clouding my mind.

"And that's definitely enough for you," he states, grimacing.

"You can be so mean," I glare at him, putting out my tongue.

"That was very grown up, Jules," he laughs, making me blush. I guess, the two cocktails were definitely enough for me.

"Let's dance," he stands up and starts to pull me with him.

"Ya wanna dance?" I raise an eyebrow surprised. I would have never thought he's the dancing kind of guy.

"Why not," he shrugs, leading me to the dance floor.

Some slow song plays as we stop and he pulls me to his body. I feel a little dizzy so I let my head rest on his chest, my hand above his heart and I could feel it beating as fast as mine. His hands around me, making me feel safe like nothing could ever touch me and we sway slowly with the music.

* * *

We said goodbye to Tyra and now we are in Tim's truck heading home. I feel funny, the world spins with me a little. I glance at Tim, studying him. He really is a beautiful man. A feeling starts to grow in me and I move closer to him, my hand wandering to between his thighs.

"What are ya doin', Jules?" he groans, my hand finding its aim.

"I want you," I breathe, biting his earlobe, earning a deep growl.

"Ya do realize it's not Wednesday," he chuckles, making me shudder.

"Of course, because it's Saturday, ya silly," I giggle, kissing his neck.

"Jesus," he exhales as I start to stroke him through his jeans.

"I wanna use my joker. Pull over," my voice comes out in a rough whisper, showing how much I need him.

He looks me in the eye and whatever he sees there makes him do as I asked. He pulls over on the deserted road and I scrambled to his lap, grounding my hips against him, feeling happy with myself as his head falls back.

I start to place kisses all over him, yanking down his shirt, eager to see and feel his bare skin against me. I hiss a little as the wheel digs into my back and he places his hand in between my body and the wheel, and now his fingers dig into me, so much better than before.

His other hand slips under my top, running through my side and I shiver against his touch. He has miracle hands. It's strange because they are so rough and so soft at the same time, making me want more and more.

He starts to pull off my top, I stop my ministration for a short time to help him get rid of the fabric, my bra flying with it, too. His head buries to my chest, finding my nipple and I arch my back against his mouth, moaning his name.

I use my teeth against his throat, licking and sucking, knowing there will be marks this time and I even feel proud about it. He grounds himself against me, moaning my name, letting me know it's time to go further.

Luckily, I'm wearing a skirt so we don't have to struggle with the pants this time. I unzip his pants, sliding my hand in his boxers, my hand wandering over his length.

"Jules," he groans, thrusting in my hand and I feel him swallowing hard as I continue my ministration at his neck, too.

"Damn," he pulls my hand away, reaching to the glove compartment for a condom.

He sheaths himself with it hurriedly, grabbing my hips, slowly starting to guide me onto him. We both groan as he got deeper and deeper in me. Our eyes lock as I reach my bounds, stopping for a moment before I start a slow rhythm.

His hand tangles up in my hair, tilting my head so he can find his favorite spot on my neck. Our bare chest pressing against each other with every move we make, both of us breathing heavily.

He starts to move against me, mumbling incoherently against my throat, my hands also tangled up in his head. I feel myself tightening around him, my pleasure building up second after second.

His hand come to between us, pinching and tugging my clit, my nails dig in his shoulders, I take sharp intakes of air, feeling the familiar sensation starting to overwhelm me. I ground myself against him again and again wanting him to come with me.

It's not long and I cry out his name, thrusting myself against him, pulling him with myself over the edge.

I collapsed against him, feeling his hot breath against my neck and I want nothing more than sleep as his hand keeps running up and down over my spine.

"Thank you," I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he chuckles and though I can't see him, I know he's got a cocky smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, Ladies. Here we go, complications, confusion, rule breaking, anger and so on. What can I say? Friends with benefits is a messy thing. Thank You for the reviews, they mean a lot, keep it coming, please :)**

**What waits for you in the next chapter !!!SPOILER!!!: more rule breaking, something absoulutely sweet and... you will have to wait to get know "and" what :evil laugh:**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 7  
****THE MAN WHO COULDN'T LIVE BY THE RULES  
****PART 1**

"Riggins," I hear the familiar voice, paired with a kick to my leg.

I sigh, pulling myself out from under the car I'm working on and glance up at Tyra.

"We gotta talk. NOW," she commands, heading to the office and I follow her.

Julie told me Tyra wasn't frantic when she heard about our friendship, not that I was surprised about it.

"What's going on with you and Julie?" she looks at me sharply as I close the door.

"Nothing, we're friends," I shrug, bored.

"Bullshit. I saw how you look at her, so cut the crap. Friends don't look at each other that way," she paces up and down anxiously.

"That's the benefit," I mutter under my breath and Tyra stops cold, lifting up her head, her eyes widening.

Damn, she heard it. Julie will be very pissed.

"What did you just say?" she asks, her voice razor-sharp.

"Nothing," I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

Hell, why couldn't I just shut up? I know Tyra, she won't let it go. She will put together the pieces in a minute, figuring out everything.

"You know Tim, I always knew you were an ass but friends with benefits?!" she raises her voice and I sit motionless, there's nothing I can do about it anymore. She knows.

"Just don't tell Julie I told ya, she'd be very pissed I broke rule #1," I smirk, sitting at the table.

No need to upset Jules with shit like this and I don't want her to get angry with me. I don't wanna stop what we started and this would be a good reason to do so.

"Ya even got rules? What kind of sick game are you playing with her?" she yells, looking at me disgusted and I start to get angry.

"It was her idea, Collette, so don't blame it on me," I glare at her.

"Of course it was her idea, you jerk. She was broken because her boyfriend left her and you took advantage of her sorrow."

"I couldn't say no even if I wanted to," I answer. Just the thought of using Julie makes me sick.

"Yeah, 'cause Julie raped you, right?" she smirks at me, rolling her eyes.

Maybe Tyra's right and I could say no, only I didn't want to. If I wanna be honest I wanted this as much as Julie did. We're in it together.

"Tim?" Tyra looks at me, waiting for me to say something.

"It isn't such a big deal and I would never hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, the only problem is you never mean to hurt anybody and still everybody gets hurt along the way," she glares at me, my body stiffening and I drop my eyes to the ground.

"She would break my heart before I could even think about breaking hers," I mumble.

That's what so great about Tyra, she knows where to hit so it will hurt. I didn't want to think about it before but she's right. I'm not the kind of friend or influence Julie should get mixed up with.

"Tim," she sighs. "I know you love her…"

"I…" I wanna interrupt her, telling her she's wrong but she doesn't let me.

"Shut up. You can deny it as much as you want but you're in love with her," she states, no doubt in her voice, making me wonder what the hell she's talking about. "And if you love her as much as I think you do, then stop it."

I smirk at her. I don't wanna stop anything. Why would I do that? And love? Yes, I like Julie, she's my friend and the sex with her is great but I'm not in love with her.

"You must stop it, Tim. One time in your life try to do the right thing."

* * *

I'm on the road, heading to Julie. She does some charity thing so I know where to find her. I realize Tyra's right. Not about the love part but that we must stop.

I knew it in the first place we shouldn't even start this. I don't even know what I thought when I agreed to do it. Somehow it will be out and Julie will get hurt and that's the last thing I want.

I stop the truck in front of the house and get out, looking for Julie. I motion to her to come to me when I see her. Her eyes brighten up by the sight of me and I know I will need every ounce of my self-control to go along with my plan.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she smiles at me and I unconsciously reach toward her to wipe off a little dirt from her face.

"Oh, thanks," she giggles and I swallow hard. This will be harder than I thought.

"Tim, is everything okay?" she looks at me, concerned, and I turn my head away, not wanting to see her face when I tell her we have to stop.

"Jules, listen…" I start but cut off when somebody calls her name.

"Oh, sorry, just a minute. Don't go anywhere," she jogs away.

I watch her talking to a guy. They laugh, Julie kicking toward him playfully and my hands tightening to a fist, feeling a tug in my heart. Non-exclusivity, the word pops up in my head instantly.

Is she seeing this guy? Why didn't she mentioned him? Maybe it's nothing and they are just friends. Like hell, the guy obviously has got the hot for her and it seems like Julie doesn't mind. Damn, I hate this shit.

"So what did you want to say?" Julie asks, stopping in front of me.

"Nothing," I shrug. I'm not in the mood to talk about it anymore. Maybe tomorrow or after it. It isn't like Tyra will go and tell everybody.

"Who is the guy?" I nod toward the guy who Julie talked before.

"Oh, he's Ryan, kinda the boss around here," she turns her head and wave to the guy. "He helps me a lot."

"Help a lot, hmm?" I smirk. "Are you seeing him?"

"No," she looks at me surprised. "But I guess there's a chance I like him. I didn't want to tell anybody before I'm sure…"

"That's great," I look at the guy again, pulling myself away from the truck's side and start to leave.

"Tim," Julie calles after me and I glance back at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," I answer, getting in the truck, shutting the door.

There's a chance she likes this Brian or what's his name. Well, in this case I don't have to say anything because she will call an end to things soon.

The only problem is I don't want it to end and the even bigger problem is that I already hate the guy and the damn non-exclusivity rule. I hate sharing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, Ladies. Very interesting... I thought I would get more reviews for the last chapter. Well, hell, never mind, I publish part 2 anyway.**

**Thank You for those of you who reviewed :) I really appreciate it. **

**I really would like to know what you think about this chapter. !!!PLEASE!!!**

**ps.: Yes, you are right when you think I have a thing for goodies, especially for ice cream. Totally true, I'm a sweet-tooth :P **

**!!!RATED M!!! because of sexual content.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 8  
****THE MAN WHO COULDN'T LIVE BY THE RULES  
****PART 2**

It's Wednesday and I'm not happy about it, not even a bit. I've managed to get myself into deep shit in the old Riggins way and now I have to do something I don't want to.

I couldn't even sleep last night. Tyra's words echoed in my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Julie and that guy tangled up in each other, making me feel sick. I just couldn't decide what I want do about this thing.

One minute, I decide to call an end to it but in the next, I change my mind. I'm so frustrated, I got in a fight with Billy again and threw a wrench at him. Not like he didn't deserve it.

My last decision is to tell Julie we must stop. Though I still have time to change my mind before she arrives.

I stop the truck and head into the house, where I find Becky pacing impatiently at the door.

"Tim, it's so good you came," she hurries to me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her anxiously, she looks worried.

"Julie is in the back, she looks so sad but she didn't want to tell me what happened," Becky explains nervously but I'm already half way to Julie.

Is it possible we got caught somehow? Or Tyra told her I broke the rule? Or that guy hurt her? If he even laid a finger on her, he will be a dead man soon.

Julie sits, curled up to a ball on the steps of the trailer, her head down and I feel my stomach clench.

"Jules?" I bend down in front of her, tilting up her chin.

Her eyes are red and puffy and anger overwhelms me. Whoever did this with her deserve to be burned by the fire of Hell.

"What happened?" I ask her and my heart breaks as she glances up at me.

"Matt called me," she answers, her voice falter as tears start to roll again, my hand tightening to a fist.

"Come on, let's get you inside," I start to pull her up by her arms, feeling Becky's eyes on us.

Julie collapses on the bed, placing her head in her hands, her hair falling to her face and I've got no clue what I should do with her.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" I ask, sitting next to her, running through my hand in my hair.

This is the dumbest question I could come up with but I really dunno what I should say.

She doesn't answer, just shakes her head a little and I sigh. Fine. What now? Should I just sit here silently? Or should I do something? Hell, why didn't she go to somebody who knows how to handle situation like this?

I glance at her. She looks so lost and fragile, I just wanna comfort her. I reach toward her, pulling away her hair, my hand softly touching her face.

I turn her head toward me and cup her face, giving a kiss on her cheek then another and another, little kisses all over her face, her eyes shutting down.

"Strip for me, Jules," I whisper to her.

"Tim…"

"Just do it," I say quietly, staring into her eyes.

She nods, starting to pull off her clothes. I watch her, and I just want her to know what an amazing woman she is, I just want all the pain to leave her eyes.

I grab a scarf from the shelf and put it over her eyes.

"Tim, what…"

"Ssh," I place my finger to her lips.

I lay her down on the bed and go to the fridge, grabbing a box of ice cream. I glance back at her motionless figure, wondering how can somebody be as perfect as Julie Taylor. I watch her chest moving steadily and a warm feeling runs through me as I realize she trusts me enough to come to me when she's got a problem and she trusts me enough to let me blindfold her.

I pull my shirt over my head and sit back on the bed, placing the box on the shelf. I start kissing her neck, sucking and biting gently, feeling her shuddering. I go further to her collarbone, as she softly whimpers under me.

I pull away and grab the ice cream, opening the box and dip the spoon in it. I look at Julie one more time before I drop the ice cream to the valley between her breasts. She shivers, gasping at the cold sensation, the ice cream melting immediately on her hot skin.

I start to lick it off, her back arching from the bed, moaning a little. I put another spoon of ice cream at her stomach, she shivers again and I start to lap it, too.

I take out the spoon from the box, touching it against her nipple. Her whole body shivers and I take her nipple in my mouth, knowing how big the contrast is between the hot and cold sensations. She tangles her hand in my hair, moaning and whimpering softly as I suck her gently, her breathing starts to speed up.

"Tim, please," she groans, her hips moving toward me.

I can't help but let out a growl but I move away. I wanna do it slow, I want her to enjoy every moment. I want her to forget everything that doesn't happen here and now between us.

I slip out of my jeans and reach for the ice cream again which has already melted a little and let the little drops from the spoon fall to her chest and stomach. I lick my way up to her neck, slowly massaging her breast.

"You are the sweetest, Jules," I groan, pulling a lock of hair from her face.

I watch her lips parting as I move my hips against her just enough so she can feel me and her body lifts up. I pull the blindfold off her eyes and give a light kiss on the corner of her mouth as I slip into her.

I stop for a moment and I can't help but brush my lips against hers lightly. I wait to see if she protests but she just stares me so I kiss her, this time for real, tasting her full lips, letting my tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands come to behind my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss, her legs wrapping around my waist.

I slowly move in and out of her, lost in the sensation of her soft and warm body around me, our lips only parting when we need air.

It isn't long before the familiar feeling starts to grow in me and I speed up my movements. I want her to come with me so I reach to between our bodies, finding her clit.

She moans my name before I feel her muscles clenching around me, her eyes widening with pleasure, her lips only a breath away as she arches against me, her mouth crushing on mine hard as she comes, pulling me off the edge with her.

I sigh, rolling off her, both of us staring on the ceiling. The silence is heavy between us. We crossed a line this time. We didn't just have sex but we made love.

"I'd better go," Julie murmurs and I nod, watching her put on her clothes.

"I guess, I'll see ya around," she mumbles before she leaves.

What the hell have I done?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, Ladies. Another quick update because you were so nice with the lots of feedback :) Thank You so much :D**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 9  
****THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

I sit on the couch, Gracie bouncing on my knees.

"Tell me, Gracie, what now?"

Yesterday was one of the best and worst days of my life. It was bad because Matt called me, and I totally lost it. It was also the cause of the good part of my day, meaning Tim. I ran to him because I've got none else to go.

And there came the trouble again. What happened was beyond incredible and that's the problem. We do this whatever it is we do for more than two months now and never before was an awkward moment between us until yesterday. We not only broke a rule, we also crossed a line and I'm not sure what happens now.

"Juju," Gracie pulls me back from my thoughts, her little hands tangled up in my hair.

Mom comes to the room, bags in her hands.

"Do you need help?" I look at her.

"No, hun, thanks," she smiles at me, putting down the bags.

I nod, staring out the window. Maybe I should talk to Tim. We definitely should clean up things.

"Are ya alright, honey?" Mom looks at me concerned.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Are ya sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done with the packing."

"Then I'm going out," I say, putting Gracie down on the couch.

"Fine. Where are ya going?"

"Just out, maybe I'll go see Tim," I shrug.

"Alright, just come home to dinner. You can bring Tim, too if you want."

"I guess that won't happen," I mumble under my breath as I start out.

* * *

"Hey, Billy," I greet Billy when I arrive to the garage.

"Hi, Julie. Tim isn't here. He went out for some food," he explains and I sigh.

I hate waiting, patience isn't one of my virtues.

"You can wait here if you want," Billy studies me.

I have to put on a poker face or he will start asking questions and I'm not in the mood to explain or lie to anybody.

"I guess, I'll just talk to him some other time. It isn't that important," I shrug, putting a fake smile on my face.

I start to walk away, seeing Tim coming toward me as I step out of the garage. I stop, swallowing hard.

"Hey, Taylor," he passes next to me and I turn back to follow him.

"What are ya doin' here?"

There's a mean edge in his voice that makes me shudder and this time not in a good way.

"We should talk," I mumble, trying to keep my voice low so Billy won't hear us.

"Then talk," he smirks, leaning against a car.

"Somewhere more private," I say, feeling Billy's eyes on us.

He pushes himself away from the car and heads toward the office, I follow him, hot on his heels. I close the door behind me and turn to Tim. He sits on the table, motionless and I sigh, trying to find my voice.

"Are ya going to talk or just stare at me?" he smirks and I swallow hard, knowing this is going to be a hard conversation.

"What happened yesterday…" I start rambling, glancing away.

"What happened?" he asks flatly and I move my gaze back to him.

Did I overreact? Doesn't he feel what happened was something more? Did I just imagine everything?

"We broke a rule," I clear my throat, shrugging casually, saying the first thing that came to my mind, starting to feel stupid over my confusion.

"Fuck the rules, Julie," he groans and I stare at him with wide eyes.

Where the heck did that come from?

"What? I… We agreed on the terms, Tim," my voice raising as I speak.

"Rules are to break, Taylor."

I feel my blood boiling, my face starting to turn red and I just wanna slap him, brushing that smirk off his face. He looks at me like I did something absolutely awful when I did nothing at all. He was the one who kissed me and not the other way.

"Not ours," I glare at him. "We made these rules with a reason."

"_Your_ rules, Taylor, not _ours_. And could ya tell me what the hell is the point in the damn no kissing rule?" he starts to pace up and down, his breathing irregular. "What's the big deal about a damn kiss?"

Okay, so obviously, he didn't feel yesterday was something more. That's just awesome. My pride hurt like never before and I know I will say something I regret later but anger overwhelms my mind.

"That it's too personal," I snap back.

"I don't remember you complaining about it yesterday," he groans, looking sharply at me.

"It happened in the heat of the moment," I glare at him. "What we did can't happen again," I state firmly, watching his body stiffen with my words.

"Ya wanna stop?" he stares at me with a blank impression on his face and I start to panic.

"What? No!" I look at him with wide eyes.

I didn't mean it like that. I only meant we can't break the rules anymore because that only causes trouble like this time. Doesn't he want it anymore? Doesn't he want _me_ anymore?

"Do you?" I glance at him, cursing myself mentally for sounding so desperate.

He doesn't answer right away. He just stands there, watching me like he's looking for the answer in my eyes. Why does he have to think about it that much? I know I don't want to end this and I don't need to think about it.

"No," he shrugs after a good amount of time that seem to be hours for me and I nod, letting out a sigh of relief.

Silence fall to the room as we stare at each other.

"So, just stick to the rules from now on," I say, Tim nods and I glance away.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, Ladies. Next chapter is here. I thought our dearest lovebirds need some air for now before things get out of hand because they will and it's going to be nasty-messy. -- Geez, sorry about this, I guess it's called spring madness :LOL: Feedback is L.O.V.E. :D**

**!!!RATED M!!! for sexual content**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 10**  
**JUST FRIENDS**

"So you were some kind of star in West Dillon?" the cheerleader in front of me smiles sweetly, glancing up at me from behind her lashes.

She is definitely my kind of gal. Long black hair, green eyes, suntanned skin, nice curves. She's pretty. Of course not as stunning as Jules ,but pretty enough.

Jules… I haven't talked to her since our argument in the garage last week when I managed to be a total jerk. I miss her company. I don't know what I miss exactly. I guess simply her being there with me. I kinda got used to her presence around me.

"Tim?" the girl raises an eyebrow when I don't answer.

"Yeah, I was a Panther," I shrug.

"My training ends in about an hour so we could meet up if you want… to talk more…" she says, looking at me playfully.

"Yeah, the thing is I got some things to do," I rub the back of my neck, glancing away.

"Oh," the girl gasps disappointed. "Whatever, never mind," she shrugs, glaring at me and turning to walk away.

What the hell is wrong with me? A hot gal offers me a great afternoon and I turn it down.

"New gal?" Julie pulls me back from my thoughts, her voice edgy and I turn to look at her.

"Jealous?" I smirk. Actually I didn't think it seriously but seeing her face flushed, I'm not sure anymore she isn't jealous.

"Sure, there's a fat chance," she glares at me and I glance away to hide my smile.

Guess, I'm not the only one who doesn't like sharing.

"I thought you could come over tonight," she says after a few moments of silence.

"Sure," I shrug. I don't really care where we are. It's okay for me anywhere, just get it over with it. I mean the awkward part. I wanna get back where we started. "Why?"

"Surprise," she shrugs, starting to walk away and I catch her glaring at the cheerleader.

Definitely jealous.

I stand in the door of the Taylor house, trying to make myself knock. I'm nervous about this night. After last Wednesday's events I'm not sure what waits for me. I sigh, finally reach toward the door.

"Door is open," I hear Julie's voice from inside and open the door.

It's almost fully dark in the house and I stop in my pace, wondering what's going on.

"Sit on the couch," Julie commands. I can't see where she is but do as I was told.

Music starts to play and I hear her steps from behind me. She stops in front of me and I swallow hard. She wears a cheerleader outfit, her hair pulled up on the top of her head. And dammit, she looks breathtaking.

She starts to sway with the music, every part of her body moves rhythmically and I feel myself hardening. A wicked smile crosses her face as she pulls out the scrunchy from her hair, letting the blond locks fly in the air and bends down just enough to show me there's no underwear under the skirt.

She gets down on her knees, placing her hands on my knees, her face only inches away from my hardness. She smirks as she sees me swallowing and starts to move up to me. Hell, she's teasing me and it works.

She stops only a breath away from my mouth, licking her lips. I bet she knows she's playing with fire. Her fingers yanking open my shirt with one easy move, her nails lightly clawing over my chest, down to my hardness.

I hiss, unconsciously thrusting against her. Her mouth attacks my neck, biting and sucking, her hand unzipping my jeans.

"Jules…" I growl as her fingers running through my length.

She pulls her hand away and sits in my lap, grounding her hips against me, kneading her breasts under the top she wears, biting her lip. I growl, trying to find my voice to tell her she's gotta stop or something will happen that hasn't happened since I was 14.

"Jules… You gotta stop," I growl as she thrust against me again.

She leans close to me, biting my earlobe, her hot breath coming out sharply.

"Tell me you want me," she whispers, her voice rough.

"God, I want you, Jules. No one else, just you," I answer huskily without thinking, my hips moving up against her middle.

She reaches for a condom on the shelf, shielding me quickly and lets me slip inside her. Both of us groan, my head dropping on the couch. She starts a steady rhythm and I move against her, both of us moaning incoherently.

She cries out when I hit a spot that drives her crazy and speeds up her movements, nails digging to my chest, her muscles squeezing me so tight I can't take it anymore. I let out a startled cry as I reach my climax, pulling her with me, screaming my name.

"Didn't know you were capable of this, too," I sigh, Julie lying on me, her breathing still fast.

"What?" she moans, slightly lifting her head to look at me.

"Lapdancing," I shrug, playing with her hair.

"You liked it?" her mouth curling up to a sexy little smile.

"Hell, yeah," I chuckle, staring at her lips.

Fucking rules, I groan mentally. I really have to control myself and not to grab her face, kissing her for all she's worth for.

"I got something for you," she says, reaching for something on the table.

"Another surprise?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"A tape?" I look at her dumbly.

"Yep. I know you're totally into country and everything but I thought just listen to something else wouldn't hurt," she shrugs and I watch her mesmerized.

She took the time to make me a tape even if she knows there's a chance I won't ever listen to it and she thinks it's ridiculous I don't have a cd player in the truck.

"Jules…"

"Hmm?" she rests her head on my chest, drawing little patterns on my stomach.

She always does this. I like it. It's sweet, her little fingers caressing my skin.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that," I mumble, feeling her body stiffening and she looks at me surprised.

I guess she didn't think I would be the one to talk about it. But I really want her to know I am sorry. I really regret talking to her the way I did.

"I guess, I overreacted, too," she sighs, glancing away. "I mean, it wasn't such a big deal, right?"

"Right," I nod, slightly, glancing away.

It wasn't a big deal, I say it to myself again.

* * *

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Riggs," Jason's cheerful voice answer on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Six. What's up?"

"Noah started to walk," he says proudly.

"Congrats, man," I answer, grinning. I'm just so happy that Jason's life turned out great after all the shit happened to him.

"Thanks. And how is it going down there?"

"Same old, same old," I answer, shrugging.

"So nothing outstanding happens nowadays?" he asks and I've got a feeling he wants to hear about something.

"Nothing," I answer, waiting for him to blurt out what he wants.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Guess, who called me last week."

"I dunno, Peyton Manning?"

"Tyra," he says with an edge in his voice.

"Really?" I ask, smirking. Dammit, that woman can't hold her mouth. So much for keep this as a secret.

"Yes, Tim, really. What are ya doin?"

"Nothing man, just having some fun," I groan.

"Tim, listen to me I'm just worried about you, kay?"

"No worries," I roll my eyes.

Why can't they understand that we are okay with Julie? Maybe it doesn't work for others but it works for us.

"So everything is fine? There wasn't even an awkward moment between you two?"

I don't answer that. Yes, there was a weird moment but we are over it.

"Tim?"

"Just because we broke a rule," I mumble, running my hand through my hair.

"What rule?" Jason asks suspiciously.

"It isn't a big deal, I kissed her," I answer, sighing.

"Riggs, I know Tyra already told ya that you should…"

"And I told her I won't hurt Jules ever," I say it angrily, cutting off Jason.

"I know. That's why I'm worried about you and not her," Jason says.

"I told ya, no worries," I say, tiredly. "We are friends and that's it."

"Friends who have sex with each other."

"Yeah," I shrug.

"You love her, don't ya?"

"No," I answer way too fast, scared of the thought. I don't love her. I would know about it, wouldn't I?

"Oh, man, how do you manage to get into shit like this every time?"

"I don't love Julie, we are just friends," I repeat again, trying to convince him I say the truth.

We are just friends. Friends with benefits, nothing more.

"Of course, Timmy, of course," Jason sighs on the other end of the phone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, Ladies. So, here we go. I'd really like to know what you think about this chapter. I worked hard on this, so please REVIEW!!!! Thank You :)**

**!!!RATED M!!!! for sexual content and language.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 11**  
**OUT OF CONTROL**

"We need one more plate," my Dad glances at me from the couch as I set the table.

"Why?" I look at him questioningly.

I thought I could count. Mom, Dad, Ryan and me. That's four, right?

"Riggins is comin', too," he says, shrugging and my eyes widen, shocked.

"What?" my voice jumps up an octave as I stare at him with wide eyes.

I'm nervous enough that Ryan's coming over, meeting with my parents for the first time and Tim will be here, too? This can't happen. This gotta be some kind of bad joke. Any other time I would be happy about it. But not today.

"Is it a problem? I thought you and Riggins are close," Dad watches me.

Closer than you imagine, I groan mentally.

"Yeah, whatever. Never mind, it's fine," I shrug, trying to keep my freak out to myself.

This is going to be so awkward. I don't think Tim would make a scene or that he would be jealous or anything it's just… He acted so strange when I told him about Ryan. Plus we've just got back to normal. Yeah, it's definitely going to be weird.

We sit at the table and there's a tense silence or maybe I'm just imagining things, but this is worse than I thought it would be. I only move my food around my plate. I can't eat a single nibble. Ryan and Tim sit across me. Ryan keeps trying to make small talk without any success, while Tim keeps glaring at him and me. And if that wasn't enough, Dad isn't too nice to Ryan, either.

"So, I heard it was raining on the last game," Ryan tries again and I stare at him.

Oh, God. Just not this. Don't talk about football. They will eat him alive.

"So?" Dad raises an eyebrow, looking at him, grimacing.

"It could be weird. The field all wet and everything," Ryan laughs nervously and Tim snorts.

"Anybody thirsty?" I ask, jumping up from my seat.

"Excuse me, I forgot my phone in the truck," Tim mumbles, starting out.

I stare after him, wondering what it is all about because I'm way sure it isn't about the phone. Actually, I know he wouldn't forget it anywhere because Mindy could call anytime.

My phone's ring pulls me back from my thoughts. I glance at the screen, my eyes widening.

"Sorry, it's Tyra, I gotta get this one," I mumble, starting to my room.

"Tim, what the hell?" I answer the phone angrily as I enter my room only to crash into Tim's body.

"You won't need that," he pushes me against the door, throwing my phone on the bed.

"What are you doin'?" I groan, trying to push him away, his hand slipping under my skirt.

"I use my joker," he growls, pushing his hips against me.

"Tim, my parents are out there, they can come in anytime," I whisper, my knees buckle under me as he push a finger in me.

"Still it isn't a life or death situation, is it?" he smirks at me, thrusting another finger into me and I have to bite my lips not to cry out.

"No," I glare at him, my hips unconsciously moving against his hand.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," he growls, sucking at my neck. "Your rules, Taylor."

"Tim…" I say sharply, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop," he smirks at me, his fingers making slow motions, curling up inside of me and my head falls on his shoulder, as I feel my pleasure building up.

"Tim, please," I beg him, panting as his fingers moving in and out of me.

"What do you want? Say it," he commands, his hot breath against my neck.

"No," I glare at him. "Dammit," I gasp when he moves away his hand, suddenly feeling cold.

We stand there, not a single hair could fit between us. My hands still clutching his shoulders. I watch him watch me, my breathing heavy.

"Taylor?" he raise an eyebrow, and I know that he knows he's driving me crazy and this is so unfair.

It shouldn't be this way. My parents and the guy I maybe like are out there and all I can think about is how much I want him. I need to feel him.

"Please," I whisper, moving my hips against him.

"Please what?" he smirks at me, steady my hips.

It only takes a moment to think it over I don't care how desperate I'll sound I say it.

"Please, fuck me," I glare at him, narrowing my eyes, and he lifts me up by my waist, my legs curling around his waist.

"Condom…" he groans as I free his hardness from the pants.

"Leave it, I'm on the pill," I groan, moving my hips against him again.

He stares at my face for a moment before he nods and thrusts into me. I bite my lips to keep myself from crying out loud. We stare at each other as he thrusts in me harder and harder.

"Julie, honey, everything alright?" Mom yells from the table (I guess).

We freeze. I swallow hard before I answer, trying to steady my voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I say, hoping they couldn't hear my voice was shaking.

"Soon enough, Little Taylor," Tim smirks at me, starting to move again.

Only a few moments later my back arches from the door, my lips crashing down on his, desperately needing every part of him, earning a low growl as my tongue slips into his mouth, swallowing my scream as I reach my climax, feeling him come inside me.

He places me back to the ground, both of us panting, staring at each other. He gets himself together, while I pull down my skirt, brushing my hair nervously.

"You go first," I say coldly, glancing away and he nods, climbing out of the window.

I step in front of the mirror, studying myself, my swollen lips, my eyes brighter than usual and I sigh, starting back to the table.

Tim is already there when I go back, sitting there like nothing happened.

"Ya alright, hun?" Mom asks me concerned.

"Yeah," I shrug, dropping my eyes on the plate in front of me.

"Are ya sure? Your face is so red. Are you fevered?" she places her hand on my forehead worriedly.

"Yeah, Jules, you look so hot," Tim smirks at me.

"She is, isn't she?" Mom says, studying me. "Are you sick?"

"Actually, I am," I glare at Tim.

"I guess, I better leave then," Ryan stands up, reminding me he was there, too.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, going with him to the door.

"It's okay," Ryan smiles at me. "I get it," he places a soft kiss on my cheek.

* * *

I pace up and down in the garage, waiting for Tim to come. Billy watches my every step, starting to get on my nerves. Also, he acted strange when I came, watching me like I'm some kind of alien.

"What are ya staring at?" I turn to him, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing," he mumbles anxiously.

"Oh my God, you know it, don't ya?" I gasp, my eyes widening.

"No," he blurts out nervously. "I don't know anything."

"I can't believe," I groan frustrated. "How?"

"Julie…" Billy sighed, glancing away.

"Tell me," I yell at him.

"I heard Landry talk about it," he says, rubbing his neck.

"Landry talked about it?!"

"Yeah, with Tyra who knows from Tim…" he swallowed. "And she told Jason."

"Is there anybody in this damn world who doesn't know I fuck with your brother?" I screamed angrily.

"Probably not anymore," Tim appeared from behind me, smirking.

"Office, NOW!" I start to rush toward the office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell at Tim, pushing him. "You told Tyra?! And what was that yesterday?!"

"She already knew, okay? And about last night, I just stick to the rules, Taylor, you were the one asking for everything that happened," he groans, raising his voice.

"Yeah and your intention wasn't to ruin my date with Ryan, right?"

"You could have say no," he throws his arms in the air angrily.

"No, I couldn't have," I answer, narrowing my eyes.

"I told you to tell me what you wanted. So tell me why you didn't tell me to stop?!" he yells at me.

"Because I desperately needed you," I yell back at him, tears of anger filling my eyes.

"This is over," I point at him. "We are done. We broke all the rules anyway."

"You want it over. Then it's over," he shrugs and I hate him so much in that moment, words can't describe it.

"Fine," I yell at him, shutting the door loudly behind me.

"Fine," he calls after me but I keep going without glancing back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, Ladies. Wow! You are all amazing. It seems like those chapter I worry about the most are the most popular :) Thank You so much for the lots of reviews, I'm so happy you liked it.  
****Okay, so this chapter is from both POV. Hope you'll like it :) Don't forget to review, please.**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 12**  
**TWO SIDES OF THE COIN**

**PART 1-LOVESICK BLUES /TIM/**

"What?" I growl, opening the door.

Becky stands in front of me. This is about the tenth time she's knocked at my door, I'm bored of the noise. It doesn't do any good for my hangover either. Her eyes widen as she looks over at me worriedly.

"I just… I just wanted to ask if ya were hungry," she stutters, nervously.

"No," I close the door, going back to the bed.

Just when I'm about to fall sleep, somebody knocks on the door again, only this time it's more like banging.

"Tim, what the hell are you doin'?" Billy yells and my head is ready to explode.

I stumble to the door again and open it.

"It's called a day off," I groan, glaring at my brother.

"Yeah, well, I called ya about hundred times. I could use ya in the garage," he says angrily. "Did ya drink again?"

"Yeah, have ya got a problem with it?" I smirk.

So what if I drank? He talks about it like this is a big news. Plus we don't work as firefighters. What could be so urgent in a damn garage? Somebody's oil needed to be changed? Now, that's a real emergency.

"Is it about Julie?" he studies me.

"Leave it, Billy," I groan.

Why did he have to bring her up? Why can't he let me go back to sleep? Actually, it doesn't matter if I sleep or I'm awake because Julie's stuck in my head and she doesn't let me be even in my dreams. I feel like I'm going crazy.

"Man, what's the big problem? You had some fun, be happy about it," Billy shrugs, rolling his eyes and I really don't like the way he talks, like Julie is a… "She isn't worth it."

He can barely finish the sentence when my fist crashes on his jaw and he falls on the ground, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you ever dare talk about her like that," I glare at him, shutting the door.

I collapse on the bed, resting my head in my hands. I feel so down since Julie broke up with me – if I can call it a break up – that it starts getting ridiculous.

Where was my sense when I agreed to do this whole bullshit? Friends with benefits, all fun and laughing. Sure…

I hate that I see her face in front of my eyes every moment, that I hear her voice and I wait for her to appear at my steps any minute, knowing she won't. I hate to think it over and over again, what went wrong only to realize maybe Jason and Tyra have a point.

I got so used to Julie that I didn't even realized what's happening until the other night at the Taylors' when what's his name was there.

And what I did that night… I wouldn't mind kicking myself hard if I could. How could I do that to her? What the hell did I think? Well, I didn't think. Jealousy clouded my mind and I acted like a possessive idiot. Congratulations for me.

But dammit, this thing scares the shit outta me. It hurts to think about it. When Lyla dumped me, that was bad but I knew it would happen sooner or later and if I wanna be honest, I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would.

But this… It feels like Julie ripped my heart off, leaving me without air. And what if I love her? What if I'm in love with her? It doesn't change anything. She obviously doesn't feel the same way.

Yeah, she maybe liked me as a friend but not even that anymore. I guess, the most she feels now is anger. Julie Taylor isn't the kind of gal who falls for a jock like me. She wants a future and what can I give her, the guy who lives in a trailer on a stranger's property? Nothing and she knows it.

She's smarter than that. It isn't even worth the time to think about it. I should concentrate on get her outta my head sooner better than later.

**PART 2-GRAVITY /JULIE/**

I dance in the middle of the living room, Gravity by Pixie Lott shouting from the hi-fi. I told Mom I felt sick so I didn't have to go to school. I don't wanna meet anybody. I wanna stay here for the rest of my life and keep hating the world.

I wanted to eat ice cream because what else a girl can do when she feels miserable but I realized I couldn't even enjoy that 'cause it reminds me when we broke the first rule about kissing. So I got even more frustrated.

My phone rings again, about the thousandth time today. It seems like Tyra doesn't get that I don't wanna talk to her or anybody, actually. I groan, frustrated, and decide to answer it because the ringing really starts to get on my nerves.

"What?"

"Well, hello to you, Julie. It's very nice of you that you answer your phone," Tyra says reproachfully.

"When did you want to tell me you know about Tim and me?" I ask angrily.

"When it ended badly, which has already happened as I hear your voice," Tyra answers, laughter in her voice.

I don't answer that. We can say it end badly. I'm so angry at Tim that I can't find words. I trusted him with all my heart and he forgot to mention half of the world knows about our little secret. And what happened when Ryan was here…

"Jules, don't be angry with me," she sighs. "I figured you have to make your own mistakes and I'll be there when you need me."

"I know, it isn't your fault. I'm just so angry…" I lay to the couch, staring on the ceiling above me.

"What happened?"

"Be enough that things got out of hand," I groan, remembering the other night in my room, my parents and Ryan out there. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Did Tim hurt you? Because if he did, I'll go and hunt him down," Tyra says angrily, causing me to smile.

Did he hurt me? Yes, but not the way Tyra thinks. After what happened at the dinner I was scared and angry not only at Tim, but at myself, too. I got scared of what he's capable of with me, that every time he's around I lose my sense. I knew when we broke the first rule that we should have called it an end, but he keeps pulling me back and it feels like I can't breathe without him.

"No, he didn't or I dunno… It's complicated," I sigh, rubbing my temple.

"Complicated?" Tyra echoes. "Oh, girl, no. How I knew it. Tell me you don't love him."

"I don't," I answer without thinking, rolling my eyes.

Oh, my God… This is crazy. What is wrong with me? If I'm not in love with him why I feel this way. Tim made me feel more than I ever thought was possible.

It feels like I'm drowning. I keep sinking deeper and deeper and I didn't even realize when it turned to be something more. Is it real? Am I in love with Tim?

Not like it would change anything. Tim obviously doesn't love me. I was just fun for him, a gal he could pass time with. Probably the most he feels for me is I'm a good friend and the sex is good with me. Well, the friend part isn't true anymore. I barely think he considers me as friend anymore.

"Julie?" Tyra asks, worriedly.

"I…" the knock on the door interrupts me. "Wait a sec', somebody knocked."

I go to the door, my eyes widening and my mouth hanging open when I see who is there.

"He-hey, Jules," Matt stutters, rocking on his heels, nervously.

"I'll call you back," I say to Tyra, ending the call.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, Ladies :D Finally, I'm back! Isn't it super awesome? I know you missed me, hehe. Just a short chapter for now because I still need recover time of the last few weeks. Hope you like it. REVIEW, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE :)**

**betareader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 13**  
**OUTTA MY HEAD**

I agreed to help Mom with the shopping. I walk between the shelves, Gracie in my arms sobbing so hard she can barely breathe.

"Please, Gracie, stop cryin'," I practically beg, bouncing her in my arms, but she continues to cry even louder. "Just not now, Gracie. Can you stop as a favour to me? I feel bad enough without you cryin' a river."

I can't help but think how grateful I'd be to Tim any other time if he showed up and helped me. He's Gracie's favourite. I guess my baby sister not smarter than me. Falling for Tim Riggins… And I thought I was a smart girl.

"Timmy," Gracie stops crying like she got no problem at all and starts to crawl over my shoulder.

I already know who I will see behind me when I turn.

"Traitor," I growl to my sister when I see Tim walking toward us.

"Taylor." He stops in front of us, automatically reaching for Gracie.

My sister giggles as Tim get a hold of her and I can't think of anything else that we gotta get out of here before…

"He-hey, Tim," Matt steps next to me and I swallow hard.

"Seven." The look on Tim's face scares the crap outta me. Deadly calm, which is way worse than angry.

"Who would have thought... even a Taylor girl'll fall for that Riggins charm," Matt laughs dumbly, probably he doesn't see the look on Tim's face. "She didn't stop crying all afternoon, no matter what we tried."

"She gotta be treated right then she won't cry." He glares at Matt and I know it isn't about my sister anymore.

It's about me and that he knows how low I was when Matt left. Honestly, I can't blame him for hating Matt. I know I could have looked miserable. On the other hand, it isn't like we ended our thing any better, so he isn't in any position to throw anything in Matt's face. Matt stares at him dumbly, obviously he doesn't know anything about what's going on.

"We'd better go," I state, not wanting this awkward situation to go any further.

"We could grab some ice cream at the Alamo Freeze if you want," Matt looks at me and I became red instantly. "She's got such a sweet tooth."

"Yeah, she likes ice cream. Don't ya, Jules?" Tim smirks. How I knew he wouldn't let this pass.

"Actually not anymore," I glare at him, my hands in fist.

"You-you don't like ice cream anymore? Why?" Matt looks at me surprised.

"Yeah, Jules, why?" Tim smirks and I can see how much he loves torturing me.

It's all just a big game for him. And the most annoying thing is that I can't blame him, he's only playing by my own stupid rules. No strings attached. What the hell did I think?

"Just because no. Can we go now?" I answer angrily, turning to leave.

"Su-sure," Matt watches me with wide eyes. "I'll take Gracie."

Matt reaches for my sister, though Tim doesn't make any move to give Gracie to him. At the very moment Matt takes a hold of her she starts to cry again. How can she do this to me? My own sister!

"Gracie, come on, you're a big girl, don't do this," Matt pleads my sis without any succes.

"Can't you see she doesn't want you?" Tim growls dangerously, taking back Gracie, her little hands clutching his big shoulder.

"I-I just…" Matt mumbles, staring at Tim.

"Give her to me," I command, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Tim hands me Gracie without moving his gaze from Matt.

"Come on," I push Matt a little who still stares at Tim shocked after his outburst.

* * *

"Riggins was pretty weird at the grocery," Matt comments as we unpack the grocery bags.

"He's always weird," I answer, shrugging.

"You met Riggins?" Dad asks from the couch. "I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?"

"Yeah, he was like I dunno… Like I did something wrong to him," Matt explains.

"He's had a bad day. So what?" I roll my eyes irritated. Why can't he just drop the subject?

"Julie, how is that I haven't seen Tim lately?" Dad asks again. Great. I'd hoped I could avoid him at least.

"I dunno, Dad."

"Did you fight?" Mom joins to the conversation and I start to feel even more frustrated. Isn't there anything else we can talk about?

"No, yes. It doesn't matter."

"You fought with Riggins?" Matt asks surprised.

"Julie and Tim became very close while you were gone," Dad informs Matt, kindly.

Maybe I have paranoia but I've a feeling he said it on purpose, that he wants Matt to know about it. He wasn't too happy about Matt's homecoming. But I'd never thought my Dad would prefer Tim Riggins to Matt. It's definitely stupid.

"Oh, really?" Matt watches me cautiously.

"Yes, but we aren't close anymore."

"I'm sure it'll work out, honey," Mom smiles at me reassuringly.

What is it with my family? Since when the Taylors became fans of Tim Riggins? My sister, my dad, my mom. What is wrong with them? What's next? Are they going to get pom poms, jump up and cheer for him?

"Come on, let's have a walk," I grab Matt's arm and start to pull him with me.

"Bu-but what about the unpacking?" he asks as we made our way out.

"Leave it," I roll my eyes.

"So you and Riggins…" Matt watched me closely.

"It's nothing. Can we talk about something else?" I say tiredly.

I'm tired of thinking about Tim. And now that Matt is back everything is even more complicated. I'm confused and frustrated and have no clue what I feel or what I should do about this whole mess.

"I-I wanted to ask you something," Matt stops, looking seriously at me.

"Okay, go ahead," I raise an eyebrow, stopping next to him, waiting for the question.

"I-I want you to come with me to Chicago."

I catch my breath. This question is way too unexpected. I truly thought Matt came back to end things between us for real.

"Jules?"

"I-I…" I can't find words. Do I want this? Do I want Matt? "I gotta think about it."

"Sure, there's no need to hurry. But I want you to know that I really want this. And you'd love the city so much."

* * *

I'm working on a car when I see Saracen walking into the garage. He waves to me and my hands tighten around the wrench. What the hell is he doing here?

"He-hey Riggs," he stutters, stopping in front of me.

"What do you want?" I ask him, not bothering to hide he's the last person in the world I wanna chat with.

"I-I just heard that you and Jules became close…"

"Have ya got a problem with it?"

What I would give if he started a fight. Not like there's a chance of it. He's even too cowardly to stand up for his gal. His gal… Julie is his and I hate him for that. It doesn't matter how he hurt her, she still took him back.

"I ju-just wanted to say thanks for taking care of her while I wasn't here," he explains nervously and I need every ounce of my self-control not to hit him.

He wants to thanks for taking care of Julie? What the hell? He talks about her like she's a pet.

"Get out," I groan, taking deep breathes, trying to calm down myself enough not to hurt him.

"Bu-but…"

"I said get out," I yell at him.

"You'd better go before he loses it," Bill appears next to me.

Matt watches me with wide eyes. I can see I scared him. A school girl is braver than this little brat.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey there, Ladies. I know I'm terrible with the lack of update and you are all so fantastic with the lots of reviews, new faves/alerts, so I owe everybody a huge THANK YOU :) This is a pretty short chapter and I struggled with it a lot and I don't really like it. I can't promise anything but I hope a new chapter will be up some time around next weekend. THANK YOU AGAIN! I LOVE Y'ALL :)**

**beta reader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 14**  
**GIVE THANKS**

This is the most terrible Thanksgiving I've ever had in my life. Our home is full of people I don't want to be here. On my left there is Matt, eating in silence, watching every move I make like he's a freakin' cop.

On my right sits Tyra, in the role of the bad cop with all the glaring and rude comments, right next to her Landry who decided to laugh stupidly at everything, no matter if it isn't funny.

On the other end of the table sits the Street family, Jason, Erin and Noah, smiling at me awkwardly.

And then last there's the Riggins clan with a pretty much pregnant Mindy, ready to drop her baby any minute, Billy, trying to avoid any kind of contact with me and of course Tim, sitting right in front of me.

Of course, Dad had to invite them, saying "Just because you have a problem with Riggins doesn't mean we have to avoid him, too. You should be happy to have a chance to work it out." Pff… Happy, sure. I could jump up the table, dancing, I am sooo happy.

"So, Julie, have you decided yet?" Landry glances at me.

"About what?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Chicago," he answers as a matter of fact.

I look at Tim, the fork stops in his hand and he stares at me. I guess he hasn't heard Matt wants me to go with him.

"You should go," Landry grinned at me.

"I-I told her she would love the city," Matt stutters, nervously smiling at me.

"Just let me think it over. Stop pushing me," I raise my voice, drop my fork on the plate and jump up to go to the kitchen, leaving everybody staring after me.

This is unbelievable. I stand above the dirty dishes, washing the plates angrily. Tim stops next to me, taking the plates from my hand to dry it.

"Chicago, hmm?" he mumbles, barely audible.

"Yep, Chicago," I answer, trying to keep my voice steady and casual.

It was more than two weeks ago we met and being so close to him drives me insane. I wait impatiently for him to say something, anything… Okay, maybe not anything. I want him to say he wants me to stay, that he doesn't want me to go with Matt.

"Congrats," he says, throwing the towel on the shelf. He leaves me standing there.

* * *

"So how is it going with Matt?" Tyra sits on my bed cross-legged while I'm looking for the book I promised to lend her.

"Fine," I shrug, not wanting to go deeper in the subject.

"Jules," Tyra groans. Of course, she doesn't let it go so easily. What did I think?

"I dunno…" I says, tossing some books on the shelf. "I mean, he's still Matt but…"

"But?" she raises an eyebrow, watching me close.

"But it doesn't feel right when I kiss him, when he touches me…" I answered, not sure Tyra is the best person to talk about it but who else could I go to?

"Oh, girl, you're so into Tim, it hurts to watch." She makes a face and I start to get angry.

After he left me there in the kitchen I almost ran after him with a frying pan to hit him on the head, asking what the hell he meant by "Congrats".

"You know what?" I turn to Tyra. "I'll go."

"Where?" she looks at me dumbly.

"To Mars. Chicago, of course," I roll my eyes.

"Where did that come from again?" Tyra raises an eyebrow, watching me suspiciously.

"I just decided and that's it," I shrug.

"Hmm…"

"What was that?" I ask her, my eyebrows coming together angrily.

"What?"

"That sound you made," I answer, frustrated.

"Nothing…" she says looking away. "It's just… Hell, I can't believe I'm saying it but I don't think that's what you really want."

"Because what I want is Tim. That's what you wanna say?" I ask, irritated.

"Well, yes," Tyra smirks and I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know what he had to tell me after figuring out there's a chance I'll leave? He said congrats!" I raise my voice. "Congrats, Tyra!"

"Because he's an idiot. Don't expect him to come to you with a huge bouquet, asking you out on a date, or begging you on his knees. He's simply not that kind. But I see the way he looks at you. It's almost disgusting." She makes a face.

"Whatever. I decided and that's it," I state, stubbornly.

* * *

"Did you know my wife broke up with me before we got married?" Coach asks me.

He wanted to play ping pong and I couldn't say no even if I only want to go home and have a beer. When Landry talked about Julie going to Chicago with Seven I almost grabbed him and threw him out. What does he think coming back like that and wanting to take Julie with him?

"No, Sir," I raised an eyebrow, waiting to see where he wants to go with this.

"Yes, she did. We had a stupid fight and she left me," he shakes his head. "I almost lost her because I was too stubborn and proud to apologize."

"Sorry, Coach but I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"No exact reason, just thought I would tell you," he shrugs casually. "Sometimes you have to take a risk being turned down because if you don't at least try, you'll regret it."

I nod, trying to understand his words. It's like he's talking about Jules and me. But that isn't possible, is it? The Taylors don't know about us.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, Ladies. Next chapter is finally here. I hope you like it. Thank You for all the reviews, new faves/alerts, they mean a lot.**

**beta reader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 15  
****ONLY HUMAN**

As I walk through the airport with luggage in my hands and Matt at my side, I feel like I carry the weight of the world. The place is full of people and my boyfriend is next to me and still I feel lonely. How is that even possible? I got what I wanted. I wanted Matt back more than I ever wanted anything before. Now… Now I know it's true you have to be careful what you wish for, because I am anything but happy at the moment.

Maybe I'm just freaking out because I'm leaving Dillon behind to go to a totally new place and to live with my boyfriend. Obviously, none of this has happened to me before. Yep, that's gotta be it. I'm just nervous, that's all.

"I slept with Tim," I blurt out suddenly before I could even realize what I've said.

Matt stops in his track, turning to me with wide eyes. Why did I say it? What is wrong with me? He would have never known. I'm way sure Tim wouldn't have told Matt. He didn't show any kind of interest in me since Thanksgiving. What hurts pretty badly, more than I want to admit.

"O-okay," Matt watches me cautiously.

Okay? Okay? That wasn't the answer I expected. Now it's my turn to look at him with wide eyes. How could he say that? I said I slept with somebody else! Isn't that kind of a big deal? Wait a sec…

"Did you sleep with someone else, too?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no," he shakes his head in denial and I believe him. Even worse, he doesn't care and I'm going to live with this man.

"I can't go with you," I state it as a matter of fact.

I should have known it was stupid from the start to agree to this.

"But Ju-Jules, I swear I didn't cheat on you," Matt rambles nervously.

"I know and it's not that. But I did, Matt. I slept with Tim," I say it again, hoping this time he understands.

"I don't mind. I mean, sure I'm not happy about it but we can just leave it behind," Matt tries desperately to convince me.

"The thing is, I don't want to leave it behind," I say, dropping my suitcases on the floor. I collapse on one of them, putting my head in my hands.

How can he not see it? We grew apart while he was away. The things I used to love about him now annoy me. I keep comparing him to Tim. Matt's nervous ramble annoy me, I used to think it was cute. The nice soft kisses we share are not enough anymore, I want passion and fire. I don't think anymore how sweet Matt when he hesitates to touch me because I want a man who is confident and gives me what I need without thinking. And that's when it hits me. I don't want any man. I want Tim Riggins, and everything that comes with him, good or bad.

"Julie, did you hear what I said?" Matt kneels in front of me, his eyes searching for mine.

No, I didn't hear a single word and I didn't even have to. Finally, I know what I want.

"It wasn't just sex, right?" Matt looks away hurt.

I can't help but feel bad for him, even if he was the one leaving me behind, it doesn't change the fact this time I've caused him pain.

"I'm sorry," I murmur as I stand up.

"You don't have to. After all what did I think? Of course, you moved on," Matt says. "Be careful, Jules." We hug each other, tears rolling down my face.

I'm not sad because we broke up or because he leaves but because I know it was over for good. My first date, my first kiss, my first experience with sex… My first everything. An era came to an end.

So that's how I ended up sitting on the front steps of Tim Riggins' trailer.

**_Meanwhile_**

I lay in the bed, staring on the ceiling. I took a day off because I didn't want to do anything. Not today. Not today because today Julie will leave with Saracen to Chicago and I feel miserable. Actually, I keep feeling miserable since Thanksgiving but today is the worst so far. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

I glance at the shelf next to me and see the tape Julie gave me. Just listening to it won't hurt, her words echo in my head. Maybe she was right and it won't. I get up and go to the truck with the tape in my hand. I sigh as I sit in and put the tape in the recorder.

The first song is "Bad Things" by Jace Everett. It kind of surprises me because I expected something else, not a country song. But I smile as I listen to it.

The next song is exactly something I can imagining Jules listening. It starts softly and slow. Then a guy starts to sing and I smirk. Well, it's a fact I would have never heard this song if it's not for Julie. Though as I sit here and listen it, some part of the lyrics tugs my heart.

As the song finishes and another one starts I don't even listen anymore. I start up the truck and crazily start to the Taylors' house. I'm only human and make mistakes but I know, I can feel in my gut that letting Julie walk out of my life will be a mistake that nothing would ever make right.

I stop in front of the Taylors' and run to the door, pounding loudly, not caring what they will think about it.

"Oh, Tim, honey, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Taylor opens the door, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Is Jules here?" I ask impatiently.

"No, I'm sorry, they already left for the airport," she shakes her head and I feel my heart breaking. She already left. I'm too late. "But maybe if you hurry you could reach her at the airport."

I move my gaze to meet Mrs. Taylor's eyes and all I see is support and kindness.

"Thank you," I run to the truck and head to the airport like crazy.

I drove like a maniac still it wasn't enough. I stand in the crowded hall, staring in front of me. The plane already took off with Julie on board. So that's it. She left. She thinks I'm not worth staying for and she's right.

* * *

It's a good thing I called Mom earlier and I told her I was at Tim's because they would freak out about where I was. Though it was strange she didn't ask why I didn't go with Matt. She wasn't surprised at all. Maybe she knew all along what was going on… Okay, not the friends with benefits thing because I barely believe she would tolerate that part.

I have time to think because it's 2 am and Tim is still not here. Of course as the time goes by I become more and more anxious. Not about my decision but about what Tim will think about it. What will he say? What if he doesn't want me? What if Tyra was wrong and Tim doesn't feel anything for me?

When I see the truck's lights my heart start to beat faster than ever before. I'm so nervous, I'm about to faint.

"Hey, Little Taylor," Tim greets me but it's nothing good. He's drunk, not just a little, but so much he can barely walk. "Ya need a fuck?"

I flinch from his words, my mouth in a straight line as I try to keep myself together. I expected so much from this, some kind of silly romantic movie style reunion, but I will not get it.

"I came to talk, but obviously, I didn't choose the right time," I answer, glaring at him.

I feel my anger growing with my disappointment and that's great, better than think about what he said.

"There won't be a right time," he growls, narrowing his eyes. "We are over. Remember? You said it. We are done," he says with a mean tone. "Where is Saracen anyway? Why aren't you in Chicago enjoying city life? That's what you wanted all along. I was just a replacement until you got back your big love."

"Shut up!" I yell at him. I just can't listen to it anymore. He has to stop. He can't think seriously any of this.

"It was just sex, Taylor. Two friends enjoying each other's company," my own words comes back against me.

I feel my eyes filling with tears and I turns my head a little, trying to hide behind my hair so he won't see me crying.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it. It won't work this time," he groans and I look at him, wondering what he means. "I'm not the bad guy here, Taylor. These are your rules, I just stick to them."

"I will come back tomorrow when you sobered up," I glare at him, starting away.

I know he says all these things only because he's drunk. That's all. Tomorrow will be a new day and we will talk over everything.

"You should have gone with him," he mumbles as he opens the door of the trailer and I stop dead in my track.

"What?" I turn back to him, my voice is small as I stare at him.

"You heard me, you should have gone with him," he says, closing the door without looking at me, leaving me standing there, crashed.


	17. AN

**A/N: Hey, Ladies! I'm so sorry I didn't update for an eternity! Don't be mad at me, please. I think it will take at least 2 or 3 weeks for me until I have time to write again. But you can read a teaser for the next chapter at my blog. xoxo, Dareia**

http:/ cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey, Ladies. I would like to apologize for the last chapter. I know it wasn't good or something you expected. So I rewrote the whole stuff, hoping you will like this one more. Sorry for the mistakes I might have made. Thanks for reading another last chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 16**

After the aweful events of that night I haven't seen Tim again. I don't know how he did it but we didn't meet at the grocery, on the street, or anywhere else. He stopped helping out Dad on the field and he didn't come to the games anymore. The time seemed to fly by, the days, the weeks, the months all became one big blurry picture.

I went to school, then went home. I did nothing interesting or worth to mention, unless I count waiting until I can leave to college. I got accepted to San Antonio. I could have also go to NYU but I figured I wasn't ready to be that far from Dillon. Plus, Tyra was in San Antonio as well, what meant I didn't have to face a whole new world alone.

Tyra rents a pretty little house with another girl, Nicole and they were nice enough to make me place. So I live with them now, university is great, I love the big buzz everywhere, and I'm working in a country bar what sometimes can be very exhausting but I also like it because I can meet lots of interesting people.

I would lie if I said I don't miss Tim. I still think of him and what happened a lot. But these last few days more than usual. Mom called me a few days ago and told me Tim's dad died. I know they weren't close or anything but knowing Tim I have a feeling he doesn't deal with it easily. I wish I could be there for him like he was there for me when I was deep.

I'm at the bar. There are only a few guests at the tables. It's early, the rush usually comes around lunch time. Not to mention the weather is awful, it's almost totally dark outside and the rain falls unstoppably. I'm thinking about maybe I should go to the funeral. Mom said not even Billy comes because he doesn't want to leave Mindy and the baby alone. I don't think it would do any good for Tim to be there by himself. I'm lost in my thoughts, considering my options and what could happen if I decide to go when my mobile rings. I look at the screen, seeing it's Miss Elza, the old lady from next door.

„Hallo," I answer the phone, wondering what she could possibly want.

„Julie, honey, I don't wanna disturb you but a young man's sitting at your front steps for more than an hour now. I'm afraid he would get cold," she explains with fake concern in her voice.

I know she isn't worried, she only likes to poke her nose into everybody's business. I wonder who it could be. Maybe Landry decided to make a visit and forgot to mention.

„Thanks Miss Elza, I'll go deal with him. No worries," I say, ending the call.

„Hey, Jack, can I go home?" I turn to my boss, hoping he would agree.

„Sure, just go," he shrugs. „I was thinking about closing anyway."

„Thanks," I smile at him.

I can see a tall figure at the steps but can't make out who it is because I can barely see through the rain. As I get closer I stop in my track for a moment. It's Tim. His head is down, hair falling to his face, as much as I can tell he's soaking wet. I swallow hard and walk to him.

He doesn't say a word as I stop in front of him, only looks at me and my heart breaks. He looks as lost as a little puppy and whatever happened between us I can't send him away.

„Move over," I say quietly to him, so I can open the door.

He sits down in the kitchen and I head over to the bathroom, making him a hot bath because as much as I can tell he's gotta be freezing by now, sitting in the rain for such a long time.

„Go, it'll help you warm up. I'll try to dry your clothes," I command and he nods.

I put his clothes on the radiator and start to make sandwiches and coffee. I wonder why he came here. Probably, because he doesn't know anybody else here. That's gotta be it. He's got no other option.

„Where are my clothes?" he asks and I jump a little because I was totally lost in my thoughts. I catch my breath as I turn around and see he only wears a towel around his waist. For a moment I just stare at him but I shake my head and point to the radiator.

„I made sandwiches and coffee," I say when he comes back, thankfuly entirely covered in his clothes.

„Thanks," he mumbles, sitting to the table.

„I'm sorry about your dad," I say after a few minutes of heavy silence. I can see his body stiffening by my words and he only nods. It would be so much better if he could just talk about it.

„Do you want me to go with you to the funeral?" I ask, not sure how he would react to my question.

He moves his gaze to me, watching me intensly like he wants to see if I meant what I said and really want to be there for him or I'm just being polite. Probably, he decided he doesn't care because he nods again.

It's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. Tim is sleeping on the couch outside. It's lucky nor Nicole, nor Tyra is home. I think about the funeral. It was sad, just the two of us and the preacher. I could see on Tim's face how hard it was for him. I think not because he was so close to his father but because he's afraid he would end up just like his dad.

I hear my door opening and I stop breathing. As Tim crawls into the bed next to me I stay still, pretending I'm sleeping. His arm comes around my waist and he pulls me close, burying his head to my hair. I put my hand over his, realizing I missed him more than I admitted.

I wake up feeling cold. I open my eyes only to find out Tim isn't next to me. Maybe he's outside, I think as I get up. I wander around the house but there's no sign that Tim was even here. I start to get angry.

Who does he think he is? He can't just show up like this only to disappear like a ghost. I make a quick decision. I will go home and talk to him. We have to end this thing one way or another.

I stop my car in front of Becky's house. As I get out of the car I'm not so sure if it was such a great idea to come here but there's no turning back now. I knock on the door, waiting for somebody to answer.

„Julie," Becky opens the door, looking at me with wide eyes.

„Hey," I say awkwardly, stepping from one foot the other. „Is Tim here?"

„No. He moved out," she answers, shaking her head, studying me curiously. „He bought a land. Try there, he's working hard to build a house."

I make a surprised face. I didn't know about this. Mom never told me, however it's also true we didn't talk about Tim. The first time his name came up between us was when she told me about his dad. After Becky tells me where the land is, I say thanks and go to my car.

Tim sits on the ground, beer in his hand, staring out to nowhere. I swallow hard before I get out of the car and start toward him.

„Who do you think you are, Tim Riggins?" I ask him angrily. I can see his body stiffening and the surprise on his face as he stands up to face me.

„Jules, what are you doing here?" he asks.

„I just want to know what the hell you are doing, Tim," I throw my hands up. „You can't just bounce into my life only to disappear again. You hurt me pretty badly with the things you said but I don't care about that because we were both in it. But this time it's different," I say, my voice rising, my face burning.

„I'm sorry," he mumbles, looking away.

„I don't need your apology, Tim," I almost scream.

„I don't get it. What do you want, Julie?" He moves his gaze to me.

„I just want to know if you need me the way I need you. I have to know what this is between us," I explain frustrated, tears filling my eyes. „You can't do this with me. You have to decide what you want like I decided back then. I need an answer because I…"

I can't finish my sentence because Tim steps to me and shuts my mouth with the best kiss I've ever had in my life. My knees almost give up under me and, the world spins around me crazily.

„I want you to be a part of this," Tim says, leaing his forehead against mine. „Is that good enough answer?"

I nod, still feeling light headed, not trusting my voice.

„And no more rules, Little Taylor," he smirks.

„I wouldn't mind keeping the one about the cake…" I smile at him playfully.

„You'll be the death of me, woman," he laughs before kissing me again.


End file.
